


Друзья

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жили-были два друга не разлей вода. И вот у одного появляется девушка, которой не нравятся близкие отношения между друзьями. Она пускает слух, что друг ее нового парня – гей! Дабы рассорить парней окончательно. И вот тут все и заворачивается как ураган вокруг Сашки: в школе бардак, дома – пьющая мать, бывший друг начинает смотреть вообще зверем. Ибо сам Сергей не знает, как на все это реагировать. Но он начинает ревновать своего друга ко всему, что движется рядом с Сашей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда рушится все

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: м/м  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Драма, Повседневность, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 59 страниц, 8 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Этот рассказ получился не очень - к слову, не таким бредом, как планировалось. Вначале события развернулись влегкую, но потом задумка, сволочь такая, уперлась в более кровавый сюжет, нежели планировалось мной. Отсюда долгое лежание на полке примерно более года, пока сюжет не вылез сам собою на положительную сторону, и все не закончилось… к моему ужасу, розовыми соплями! Очень слишком уж розовыми… точнее, голубыми...  
> Не по мне это, в общем, мрак полный…  
> Но если эту работу не закончить сейчас, то так и останется в корзине. Хорошо, если не в мусорной. Так что чистосердечно признаю – этот бредовый рассказ неудачен и не такой бред, каким должен был быть.  
> А так... как и обычно в моих работах: лексика ненормативная, тяга взрослых мужчин к юношам, насилие и прочее. В общем - весь набор, так что, кого не напугал - приятного чтения.  
> Прекрасная обложка на эту работу от Betina:  
> http://photoshare.ru/photo12461428.html  
> http://photoshare.ru/photo12461410.html

Сашка с Сережкой дружили с садика. Как говорится, и в один горшок ходили, и игрушки были общими. О таких говорят — не разлей вода, и хотя парни никоим образом друг на друга не походили, но их часто путали то по именам, то по фамилиям. Дрались вместе плечом друг к другу. Если играли в футбол, волейбол, то только в одной команде, и все было просто замечательно, пока Сережка в одиннадцатом классе не влюбился в Наташу.

Сашка всегда считал своего друга красивым. Если нужно было играть роль принца в школьной пьесе, то сто процентов всегда просили сыграть Сергея. А более простому внешне Сашке доставались роли слуги, охранника, лакея или садовника. Но Сашка никогда другу не завидовал, даже когда его поддатая мамочка, видя Сережку, выдавала:

— Эх, Серега, смазлив ты, чертенок! Много девок перепортишь.

Отца Саша в семье своей не помнил. Что уж случилось между мамой и папой, он не знал. Хотя после развода видел отца уже с другой женой и ребенком и не раз. Жил папаша с новым семейством недалеко от них, через большой парк. Шурка немного походил на отца такой же темноволосый с непонятного цвета глазами, издалека они казались карими, а если приглядеться, то серо-зелеными с коричневой окантовкой. Про такие говорят серо-буро-малиновые с продрисью.

С Сережкой у них общего был только рост один в один, они даже вытянулись за лето после десятого класса одинаково. И теперь были оба метр семьдесят, ни больше ни меньше. На этом их сходство и кончалось.

Сережка кроме роста развернулся в плечах, да и лапа у него выросла, и теперь он щеголял кроссовками сорок второго размера. Тогда как Сашка так и остался тонким и хрупким, да и нога дальше тридцать восьмого расти не хотела. Но больше всего в друге Сашке нравились глаза — глубокого насыщенного карего цвета, опушенные длинными ресницами. Вкупе с темно-русыми волосами смотрелись они просто отпадно.

— Саш, слышь, ты не будешь против, если я сяду с Наташей? — спросил его как-то друг и, получив молчание в знак согласия, закричал на весь класс. — Наташа, садись, Александр разрешил!

Вот так, наверное, кончается сказка, когда ты всегда с ним вместе и вдруг в один прекрасный момент понимаешь, что не нужен…  
И возразить нечего, ибо грудастая и наглая Натаха уже подлетела к твоему законному месту и уселась принципиально на стул своей упругой попкой, скалясь тебе в глаза. А твой вечный друг с детства, да что там — с пеленок, потупив свои красивые глазки, смущенно улыбается на все это безобразие. Саша, оглядев гудевший класс, которому и дело не было до таких мелких личностей как он, пошел на галерку, где шестые парты по счету всегда пустовали.

Единственная Серафима Геннадиевна, что вела у них физику и являлась их классным руководителем по совместительству, заметила:

— Саша, почему не на своем месте? 

— Он Наташе его уступил, она плохо видит с пятой парты, — заступился за свою любовь Сергей под общий хохот мужской составляющей, ибо с боку всем было видно, как он настырно лезет под юбку этой девице.

— Хорошо, но почему он не сел на ее место? — докапывалась учительница по физике.

— У меня нормальное зрение. Мне и здесь неплохо, — подал голос Саша, на этом весь вопрос с пересадками закрылся.

На большой перемене Саша ушел на крышу школы. Здесь они обычно с Серегой загорали от нечего делать, иногда баловались на двоих одной сигаретой. А теперь… Саша, оперевшись на перила, смотрел вдаль. Он стоял на самой высокой точке: на крыше когда-то рабочими был сделан пристрой, сбоку которого вели наверх железные скобы, обычно сюда не забирались даже самые бесшабашные парни. Ибо скобы от старости дружно шатались, пытаясь всеми силами выпасть.

Серега для Сашки был целым миром: больше, чем брат, родной близкий человек. Нет, он, конечно, думал, что, когда появятся девушки у него или его друга, все изменится, но не думал, что настолько кардинально.

Сзади послышался шум.

— И куда мы идем? — Наташке было лень ползти выше четвертого этажа, когда все прохлаждаются под осенними разноцветными деревьями. Ей хотелось поболтать с подружками, посплетничать о мальчишках, попить колы, пожрать шоколада или орешков, а тут этот ее новый парень прет черт знает куда. И более того, даже чипсов не купил.

— Там так красиво! — Сережка втащил упирающуюся деву по скобам на крышу и замер, увидев удивленного Сашку. — Привет, я не ожидал, что тебя здесь увижу.

— Я тоже, — буркнул Александр и соскользнул по скобам вниз мимо выперевшей в него зенки девахи.

 

Через неделю по классу поползли странные слухи…

— Сашка! — конопатый Юрка тряхнул блеклыми волосами перед парнишкой и, усевшись перед ним на парту попой, заявил на весь притихший класс. — Это правда, что ты гей?!

В каждом классе есть свой рыжий клоун, даже если он не совсем рыжий и не совсем клоун. Юрке за то, что он выставлял себя дураком и потешал весь класс, спускали все и прощали все грехи.

Саша округлил и так немаленькие глазки и, собрав челюсть с парты, спросил:

— С чего ты это решил?!

В классе стояла такая тишина, что было слышно, как поздняя осенняя муха бьется между закрытыми уже на зиму фрамугами.

— Да ты не нервничай так! Просто слухи ходят, — он лихо подмигнул прошедшим мимо крайне заинтересованным их разговором девицам. — Я вот не поверил! И вот решил спросить тебя сам.

— Спасибо… — буркнул на эту показательную липкую доброту Сашка. — И нет, я не гей.

Наташка засмеялась призывно на весь класс, резко разбивая пустоту аудитории, а Серега посмотрел так… Что стало страшно. Раньше его друг так на Сашу не зыркал. И в глазах не было столько презрения и боли.

Сашка после уроков залез на корявое дерево, что стояло с краю от их школьного поля для физкультуры. У вяза еще была темно-зеленая листва, и гибкий парнишка, подтянувшись сильнее, скрылся между толстыми корявыми ветвями, утаскивая за собой свою школьную сумку на длинном ремне. На этом дереве они часто сидели с Сережкой, смотрели в клочки синего неба между листвой и мечтали… О чем душе угодно! Вместе с их взрослением, росли их мечты. То они хотели быть космонавтами, а кто из мальчишек не хочет этого в десять лет? Потом моряками и летчиками, когда им стукнуло по четырнадцать. Правда, последние их мечты после отпразднованных законных шестнадцати лет разительно отличались от детских и наивных. Сережка хотел быть врачом, а его папа настаивал, чтобы он стал экономистом или юристом. А Сашка сам еще не знал кем он хотел быть, но только решил для себя однозначно, что поступать будет только с другом, а там будь что будет.

— Натаха, а ты уверена, что Сашка педик? — раздался под деревом голос одной из подружек этой сисястой любви Сережки.

— А что, мальчик тебе запал? — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Ну-ууу, — протянули внизу, и Сашка узнал по голосу светловолосую Леночку. — Александр мне всегда нравился... Он серьезный, умный и не показушник, как Серега.

— Да мне, честно, насрать. Просто Серега задолбал — Сашенька то, Сашенька сё! И это, прикинь, во время секса! — фыркнула сисястая девка и оперлась плечом о ствол. — Знаешь, как заебло? Ходишь на свидание с Серегой, а получается, бываешь по следам памяти былой славы двух друзей.

— Зачем же ты так, Наташа? Они же просто друзья как-никак с детского садика, — пристыдила Лена.

— И что? А не кажется тебе ненормальным так цепляться за «просто» друга? И потом — Сашка, да он на девку больше похож, чем на парня. Точно педераст! Глаза в пол-лица и фигура как у девушки: ни тебе плеч, талия узкая, да размер у него что лапы, что ладони не больше моего, — Наташка вперилась руками в свою талию, а потом, хмыкнув, добавила. — Да я просто спасла Серегу. Еще немного, и точно этот его дружок с детства под него бы лег!

— И все-таки, Натаха, ты не права. Теперь из-за тебя вся школа гудит, что Сашка гей, и Серега на него зверем смотрит! Парню и так нелегко делить своего друга с тобой, так еще ты…

— А что я? — взвизгнула Наташа. — Я не собираюсь ни с кем делить Сережку, тем паче с другом, смахивающим на девицу!

И, увидев вышагивающую гордую фигуру своего любовника, закричала на всю улицу:

— Сережка, я тут! — а потом, дожидаясь вальяжно идущего парня, добавила своей подружке. — Дура ты, Ленка. Вот втюришься по-настоящему, узнаешь, как трудно удержать свою любовь!

Серега значительной буквой Ф — руки в боки — подошел к застывшим девицам. Он, посмотрев прицельно между листвой вверх и заметив там своего бывшего друга, прошипел:

— Чего?

— Ой, а пойдем в кино на последний сеанс!

— Сегодня не могу, — буркнул Серега и, подмигнув по-бляцки Леночке, пошел по направлению к своему дому.

— Это еще почему?! — Наташка полетела следом и, повиснув на руке парня, попыталась попасть в его крупномасштабный шаг.

 

Дома вечером посидеть не дали. Мать приперла очередного любовника и просто выставила Сашку из дома. Раньше он бы пошел к Сереге и даже у него бы заночевал, ибо его родители были не против присутствия Сашки, а, наоборот, поощряли как могли их дружбу. Честно говоря, именно благодаря Саше у Сережки были нормальные оценки, ибо тянул лямку учебы как раз он, а Сережка катился влегкую по миру, списывая у друга все и вся!

Сашка в темноте коридора, пока его мать, матеря, вышвыривала за дверь, схватил первую попавшуюся куртку и, как оказалось, именно ее — старенькую, женскую, малиновую в цветочек, с капюшоном, которую та носила еще будучи студенткой. Но возвращаться домой парень не хотел, ночь уже подмораживала, и он, напялив на себя то, что есть и, закутавшись глубже в капюшон, сидел, тупо качаясь на качели во дворе, и смотрел тускло на свои горящие далекие окна.

— Хм-ммм, уже женские шмотки стал таскать?! — Сережка нарисовался рядом с Сашей и ехидно смерил его взглядом.

— А тебе-то что?

— Ничего! Просто я правда не верил до последнего, что ты гомик. Думал, Наташка специально слух пустила, чтобы нас поссорить.

— Видишь? Ношу, — огрызнулся Саша.

Чтобы он сейчас не сказал, Сережка все равно бы воспринял в штыки и перевернул по-своему.

— Может и попку подставляешь? — заметили масляно рядом. — Познакомишь по старой дружбе со своим ебарем?

— Чего я кому подставляю тебя не касается. А вообще, Серега, жалко мне тебя. Твоя Наташка, и правда, сучка редкостная. А ты поешь под ее дудку! И видишь только то дерьмо, в которое тебя тыкнут рылом, — усмехнулся болезненно Сашка.

Серега договорить не дал, завалив своего друга на песок и, подмяв властно под себя, зашипел:

— Что, ревнуешь? Жить без меня не можешь? Сказал бы прямо, что трахнуться со мной хочешь, я бы тебе не отказал. Уж отделал бы твою гениальную смазливую задницу! — ухмыльнулся погано Серега, он смял губы Сашки в яростном поцелуе и, получив емко промеж ног коленом, со стоном откатился вбок. — Даже дерешься как баба…

Сашка вытер яростно обмусоленные губы рукавом и, вскочив на ноги, мотанул со двора. Серега всегда был его сильнее, а за яйца всмятку можно было бы лишиться влегкую и зубов. На душе у парнишки было мерзко и пакостно. Он бежал по окружной дороге, которая вела к железнодорожному вокзалу. 

"Все лучше там, в тепле посидеть, чем мерзнуть!" — решил про себя паренек, вечер его пятницы начался просто охуительно.

Через несколько километров мальчишка стал уставать, сказывался голодный желудок и холод, пробиравший до костей. Мамина куртка — легкая, без синтепона — практически не грела. Когда его ноги совсем уже заплетались, а походка стала нетвердой, рядом послышался звук тормозящих шин.

— Эй, деваха! И сколько стоит провести с тобой ночь? 

Из опущенного тонированного стекла лексуса последней модели с пассажирского сидения высунулся смазливый брюнет. Саша тупо уставился на скалящегося мужика, конкретно проглотив язык, вот в виде девки его еще точно не снимали. Меж тем водитель навис над своим пассажиром и, выглянув через его плечо, выдавил:

— Геннадий, ты охуел что ли, это же школьница! Я еще с малолетками не связывался!

У водителя были восточные черты лица, хотя волосы и глаза светлые. «Крашенный» подумал не к месту Саша.

— Алекс, ну тебя! Чем моложе, тем лучше и заразы меньше. И вообще, любому нужны деньги. А как человек зарабатывает — его личное дело!

До Саши начало доходить, что его приняли за дорожную проститутку, коих на этом участке дороги было немеренно.

— Коль у тебя так чешется, можно было вызвать на дом проверенных. А так снимать кого попало — это уж совсем надо быть идиотом! — продолжил крашенный блондинчик.

Саша, поняв, что снимающие его мужики отвлеклись, потихоньку стал отходить от их машины вдоль дороги подальше. Участок как раз был такой, что хер сбежишь: либо вперед, либо назад. Вбок вела отвесная яма, в которой лежала тоннами железная арматура, погруженная местами в воду. Сигать туда была верная смерть.

— Эй, куда это ты?

Того, кого звали Геннадий, выскочил из машины и, подлетев к пареньку, схватил его за рукав малиновой курточки, потянув к себе. Рядом нарисовался крашенный Алекс.

— Видишь, девушка не хочет. Едем, а? — он перехватил руку дружка и попытался отлепить от Сашки. — Я не морж и замерз!

— Забираем ее. Ты глянь какие глазки! И едем, — уперся Гена.

Крашенный глазки оценил.

— М-да, красивые, и на проститутку не похожа совсем, — он пригляделся к Саше. — Ну что, красотка, поедешь с нами? Заплатим в валюте, должен же и у тебя быть праздник!

Саша открыл непослушный рот и прошептал:

— Я не девушка...

Чем вывел из состояния равновесия обоих снимателей.

Генка тут же отдернул руку как от прокаженного и чертыхнулся, Алекс захлопал своими светлыми, не поймешь какого цвета в темноте глазами. Саша, получив свободу, развернулся на окоченевших ногах и снова потопал в сторону вокзала. Необходимо было пройти еще пару километров.

— Погоди! — Алекс его догнал, наверное, метров через сто и, резко развернув к себе, вперился в Сашкины глаза. Они застыли напротив друг друга под очередным дорожным фонарем.

— Ты что, правда гей?

Сашке этот вопрос был просто как по яйцам тупым ножом. Ладно, класс весь с подачи Наташи сошел с ума, друг бывший полез целоваться. Но тут посторонние люди и опять этот дурацкий вывод.

— А вам какая разница? — выдавил Саша и попытался освободиться от мертвой хватки. Но куда там! Молодой мужик мало того, что был его выше чуть ли не на голову, так и силен, чертяга.

— Да ты весь ледяной! — а услышав рулады желудка паренька, задумчиво добавил. — И голодный... а ну поехали!

— Никуда я с вами не поеду, — начал Саша под перестук собственных зубов.

— Поедешь как миленький! А не пойдешь по-хорошему — оттортаю до машины как мешок с картошкой, — пообещали задушевно, а потом, сжав кисть руки до хруста, потащили в навороченную тачку. Сашку толкнули на заднее сиденье, сам же Алекс впрыгнул за руль и круто надавил на педаль. 

Автоматические замки закрыли все двери наглухо. Пока Саша, попавший в ловушку между задним сиденьем и передним, пытался вылезти, машина набрала скорость и понеслась по ночной трассе.

— И на кой тебе гомик? — Гена развернулся к вошкающемуся на заднем сидении Сашке.

— Это была твоя идея снять на дороге проститутку, — Алекс выжимал из машины все, что хотел.

— Но девку, а не парня, — возразил брюнет. — Хотя, не спорю — красотка еще та, но его я ебать не буду!

— А тебя никто и не заставляет. И вообще! Это у меня траур, и я хотел тишины, а не оргии, — водитель свернул на одну из трасс, ведущих из города.

— Если бы не я, ты бы снова впал в махровую депрессуху. Спасибо сказал бы! Но, знаешь, из-за того, что тебя кинула девка, бросаться на парней — дело последнее.

— Это мое дело, — хмыкнул Алекс, съезжая по проселочной дороге к высокому охраняемому забору.

Охранники странной внешности поклонились и пропустили машину вовнутрь, широкие ворота закрылись сзади бесшумно…


	2. Кто ты?

— Приехали, — Алекс подкатил к странным постройкам в глубине сада и, выйдя из машины, предложил. — Выходим, и на горячие источники!

Генка выскочил следом и зашипел:

— Ну ладно, у тебя мальчик есть, а мне?

— А тебе, дружок, остается только истекать слюной. Не все же мне мучиться от несостоявшейся любви? Если решишь вызвать девочек, то учти — за собственный счет, — позлорадствовал Алекс и перекинул ключи от машины подбежавшему слуге. — Тачку в гараж, в баню закуску и горячее саке. Эй, красотка, вылезай, гараж у нас не отапливается, за ночь дубу дашь!

И Саша, собрав конечности, вышел, а что делать?

— Идем, — блондин повел мальчишку под фырканье Генки вглубь деревянных строений. — Здесь у нас баня на минеральной скважине в японском стиле и домик для гостей, — пояснял хозяин своему непутевому гостю. — Зимой, конечно, прохладно, но зато в другие сезоны года — рай! Хотя сделано как раз для более сурового климата.

— Сделано кем? — подал голос Саша, вся эта поездка казалось ему полным бредом.

— Японцами, — и, увидев не верящий взгляд, ехидно добавил. — Настоящими, у меня отец сам чистокровный японец, приезжал сюда на одну из правительственных встреч, вот моей матери меня и склепал. Объяснять не надо как дети делаются?

— Нет, спасибо…

— Вот и славно, — Алекс завел паренька в одну из построек. — Здесь у нас так называемый предбанник. Вот тут можешь раздеться, вот тут помойся! А потом возьмешь полотенце, повяжешь бедра и через внутренние двери пройдешь на источник. Понял?

И, получив согласный ответ, с хмыком добавил:

— Сбегать не советую. У меня в саду целая толпа вооруженных японцев бегает. Батя прислал в подарок на день рождения. В капусту порубят!

Саша сполз на лавку у стены и, тяжело вздохнув, стал раздеваться. Попал уж попал в самую что ни на есть засаду. После принятия душа парень, замотав вокруг своей талии полотенце, открыл внутренние раздвижные двери и, пройдя в сад, обалдел от увиденного. Каменистая тропа между карликовыми деревцами и кустами вывела его к небольшому горячему озерцу, судя по пару, исходящему от него, украшенному зажженными фонарями по периметру. В воде, сидя на ступенях с набедренными повязками, болтали его новые знакомые и с плавающего столика брали снедь.

— Иди сюда, — Алекс махнул рукой. — Ты долго!

Генка, увидев замершую хрупкую фигурку, присвистнул:

— Беру свои слова обратно! Не поделишься?

— Еще чего! Ну, чего застыл?

Саша на негнущихся ногах зашел в теплый водоем, он ему оказался по грудь и, пройдя его по диагонали, обогнув плавающий столик, приблизился к сидящим. Алекс притянул замершего к себе и усадил на своих коленях.

— Ну как, тепло? — прошептал он на красное ушко Сашки.

— Не особо… — парень дрожал не то от страха, не то еще от чего.

— Пей, — беловолосый протянул ему глиняный стаканчик и, видя, как мальчишка сопротивляется, силком влил в глотку. — Выпей, а то простудишься!

Сашка поперхнулся от этого горячего напитка: спиртное ударило резко в голову, и его повело с колен мужчины. Мальчишка из последних сил вцепился за шею своего мучителя.

— М-да, а пить ты вообще не умеешь, — усмехнулись сзади и поцеловали в тонкую шейку. — Тебя, краса, как зовут?

— Саша… — пробормотал юноша.

— Хм-ммм, Александр, значит. Что ж, приятно познакомиться, а меня Алексей! 

Руки Алекса зашарили по телу парнишки, очертив небольшие бусинки темных сосков, а потом, откинув намокшее полотенце в сторону, оголили полностью паренька.

— Бля, Алекс! Если бы не яйца с членом... а так девка девкой, — оскалился пьяненько Генка, разглядывая рядом сидящую пару.

— В жопу — без разницы, — усмехнулся Алекс, поглаживая съежившиеся яички парнишки и, разведя ягодицы, касаясь сжавшегося колечка ануса. — Черт, Генка, а он ведь... того... девственник...

— Чего? — не поверил рядом сидящий друг. — Проститутка девственником не бывает!

— А ты уверен, что он вообще проститутка? Туда даже палец не протолкнешь.

Сашка выехал от саке на голодный желудок окончательно. Ему казалось, что он витает в облаках, горячая обнаженная грудь рядом давала столько тепла, что он просто млел от этого источника, а прикосновения были нежными и приятными.

— Эй, Саша, — позвал Алекс, убирая пальчики от попки парнишки. — У тебя вообще кто-нибудь был до этого? Черт, да он пьян в зю-зю от одного стакана! Похоже, он и не пил никогда, — Алекс легонько встряхнул парнишку, а потом, заглянув в раскрытые, подернутые пьяной дымкой глаза, прошептал. — Мальчик, ты вообще кто?

— Я… — язык Сашки не поворачивался, а все вопросы доходили как через туман, как-то блекло и не основательно. — Я — Саша, ученик одиннадцатого класса… школы гимназии…

— Блять, школьник! — сматюкнулся Генка и вопросительно уставился на своего друга. — И что теперь с ним делать? Не тортать же опять на дорогу?

— Еще чего, тем более пьяного! И потом, он мне нравится, — Алекс поймал нежные губы мальчишки в свои и поцеловал в засос.

— С ума сошел? С парнем, да и еще и со школьником... — Генка покачал сокрушительно головой.

— И что? — отлипая от сладких губ. — Мне стало интересно. Да и бабы осточертели... и потом, он такой отзывчивый!

Сашка, не понимая, сам уже тянулся за целующими его ласковыми губами, член его стоял возбужденным колом и головка истекала смазкой.

— Но он пьян! — Генка встал на ноги.

Вот сцены насилия мужчина, каким бы он гулякой и ловеласом не был, просто не переносил.

— Успокойся, не буду я его насиловать. Тем паче на пьяную голову! — Алекс поднялся выше своим задом на ступень из воды и, толкнув паренька на колени перед собой, притянул за волосы к своему паху. — Поработай для меня ротиком, мальчик!

Мужчина развязал свое полотенце и, освободив длинный толстый член, провел бархатистой головкой по распахнутым губам. А потом, оттянув Сашке нижнюю челюсть, ворвался внутрь. Паренек обхватил член горячим языком и сам сделал несколько сосущих движений.

— Е-мое, Генка, это просто обалдеть, — мужчина застонал от навалившегося острого возбуждения, работая резко своими бедрами и, увидев завороженный взгляд пьяного друга, смотрящий на оттопыренную голую задницу парнишки, зашипел. — Не смей. Он только мой! 

— Я и не претендую, чертовы педики! — Генка сплюнул в воду, а потом пошел шатающейся походкой вглубь сада.

Алекс слил, толкнувшись в глотку мальчишки, практически сразу после ухода друга и отпустил захлебывающегося спермой парня из своих рук. Сашка на четвереньках выполз из источника в первые попавшиеся кусты, где его основательно вырвало. И он уже не чувствовал, как сильные руки подняли его над землей, как его бережно обмыли от следов рвоты и спермы и как, нежно прижав к себе, унесли в постель.

 

Очнулся он ранним утром в теплой постели на полу одной из спален гостевого домика. Он осмотрел деревянный потолок, стены и, повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов столкнулся с изучающем его взглядом ярких голубых пронзительных глаз. Обладатель их был чертовски красив: сочетание восточных черт и совершенно белых волос с черными бровями и ресницами смотрелось убойно.

— Привет, — мужчина улыбнулся ласково, а потом за талию притянул замершего зайчонка к себе. — Не бойся, я тебе больно не сделаю!

— Где я? — прошептал опешивший Сашка.

— А у тебя глаза красивые и совершенно не карие, как вчера показалось, — не отвечая на вопрос мальчика, мужчина потянулся за поцелуем.

— Ты чего? — парнишка забарахтался в крепких руках блондина.

— А вчера тебе нравилось! И когда я тебя целовал, и когда ты мне делал минет.

— Чего?

— Член сосал, — пояснили со смешинками глаз напротив.

— Быть того не может! — Саша сел на попу и только сейчас понял, что совершенно гол под одеялом.

— Ты вообще спиртное пил раньше?

— Нет…

— Так я и думал! Ты вчера выпил немного горячего саке для сугрева, а потом жарко целовался со мной весь вечер и сосал с вожделением мой фаллос, — Блондин сел рядом и, притянув к себе паренька, улыбнулся. — Расскажи, как ты попал на улицу «красных фонарей»?

Именно так назывался тот участок дороги, где Сашку подобрал лексус. Тепло груди мужчины действовало умиротворяющее и как-то очень знакомо. Саша, немного расслабившийся в кольце твердых рук и заговорил, путаясь во вчерашних событиях.

— Меня мать выпнула из дома, к ней приперся очередной мужик, а во дворе я подрался со своим бывшим другом, а потом решил дойти до ЖД вокзала, чтобы там переночевать…

— А мы тебя перехватили по дороге. Теперь более или менее понятно. А ты всегда куртки женские носишь?

— Нет, это мамина, она с краю висела… — покраснел Сашка.

— Но, судя по тому, что тебе со мной не противно, ты все-таки гей? — усмехнулся мужчина и, повернув ласково подбородок парнишки, поцеловал в висок. 

Сашка задумался: прикосновения мужчины были приятными, хотя и необычными. А действительно, кто он? Натурал, би или гей…

— Я… сам не знаю… — пробормотал он, прижимаясь к такому устойчивому в его зыбком мире горячему чужому телу.

— Расскажи! — попросили, а потом, повалившись на подушки, утянули за собой, устраивая на себе. Алекс, сведущий в сексе куда больше, чем этот паренек, понял сразу, что его близость действует на мальчика, как ни странно, успокаивающе.

— У меня был друг Сергей, мы с ним с детства вместе, с садика. И шишки поровну на обоих, и синяки. А тут он влюбился в девку Наташку! Я не виню — красотка еще та: и грудь и бедра — все на месте, а ноги... Мне такая точно не светит. Но она распустила слух о моей не совсем нормальной ориентации, чтобы нас с Серегой отделить друг от друга.

— И что Серега? — спросили осторожно.

— Он вчера подмял меня под себя и поцеловал, обозвав голубым, а потом по старой дружбе предложил трахнуть, — вздохнул Саша на груди Алекса.

— Херовый у тебя друг, если из-за очередной пизды так тебя кинул, — Алекс погладил короткие черные волосы своей рукой.

— Не говори так, ты же его не знаешь, — Сашка повернулся у него на груди и глянул требовательно в глаза. — Просто эта Наташка, она сука!

Алекс грустно улыбнулся, а потом, очертив скулу раскрасневшегося от негодования мальчика, коснулся его губ. 

— Наташка ваша — баба. Она сука по сути, а вот становиться сукой мужику из-за бабы, это я скажу тебе — не лучший вариант... — и замолчал, увидев стоящие слезы в больших глазах напротив, а потом заверил. — Ну что ты, маленький, не плачь, я слово больше не скажу против твоего Сережки.

— Я, я… совсем запутался! — всхлипнули на груди, а потом, совсем раскрасневшись, добавили. — Я тебе правда… сосал… член?

— Да.

— Ничего не помню… — прошептал, садясь на попу Сашка.

— Саш, послушай, а ты не хочешь попробовать со мной? — Алекс рассматривал свое новое приобретение. И оно его возбуждало, как ни одна из его предшествующих девок. Даже то, как парнишка хлюпал носом, вызывало толчки возбуждения в паху, разворачивая в боевую готовность член.

— А тебе-то зачем, все это? Я так понял, у тебя до меня были только девицы?! — Саша вытер слезы и уставился на валяющегося рядом с ним красавчика.

— Были, но мне с тобой понравилось. И потом, я сам хочу попробовать с парнем и не с каким угодно, а именно с тобой. Смотри! — Алекс сдернул с себя теплое одеяло и показал свой крупный стояк. — Видишь, да у меня ни на одну девку так не стояло, как на тебя.

Саша, увидев взведенное мощное «орудие», качающееся перед глазами, со страхом сглотнул. А потом не к месту вспомнил Сережкин поцелуй, когда они валялись рядом с качелями, и как ему было противно оттого, что друг обмусолил ему губы. Но этот мужчина, показывающий открыто свое возбуждение на него — Сашку — как ни странно, не отталкивал, а, наоборот, притягивал магнитом. Даже крупный член с блестящей капелькой на самом конце хотелось лизнуть и пососать. Сашка помотал резко головой, отогнав толпу ненужных мыслей, и выдавил из себя:

— Он в меня не влезет.

Алекс рассмеялся, а потом, завалив паренька под себя, пробормотал:

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь! Если не понравится — держать не буду, — а про себя подумал. — «Мой! Никому не отдам и не отпущу, даже родной матери. Не говоря уж какому-то придурку-другу!».

 

Готовил он Сашку долго, массируя попку изнутри сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя, потом тремя, усиленно сдабривая все там вязкой смазкой.

Мальчишка под ним скулил и вовсю терся своим стояком о его живот.

— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, — сцеловывая бисерины пота с лица пацаненка. — Ты там еще узкий.

— Аль, сделай что-нибудь, я так с ума сойду, — шептал Саша, которому вот уже полчаса не давали слить, пережимая болезненно член у корня.

И это в его первый раз, когда окромя экспериментов онанизма в собственном домашнем туалете ничего и не было.

— Терпи, сказал! — пришикнул более опытный партнер и подумал о том, что хорошо, что раньше пробовал ебать анально баб, а то бы без этого опыта просто порвал бы паренька.

Сашка чувствовал себя как на пыточном столе: зад горел только от ковыряния в нем пальцев, яйца полыхали от застрявшего в них семени и готовы были разорваться в любой момент, а этот садист упорно продолжал ласкать его тело изнутри. 

Еще минут десять Алекс готовил попу Сашки, нажимая ему периодически на простату и вынося разум паренька основательно из головы. Каждое прикосновение сопровождалось вспышками белого света в глазах, на который с разных сторон летели черные мушки, залепляя огонь полностью и погружая в темноту. И так до следующего раза.

— Ну что, ты готов, я вхожу, — оповестили сзади и, поставив ослабевшего трясущегося паренька раком, стали проникать в пульсирующий зад.

Сашка задрожал еще сильнее, а потом заорал во всю глотку. Боль была дикой, страшной, всепоглощающей. На его крик примчалось несколько слуг охранников и невыспавшийся Генка.

— Бля, ты совсем охуел, друг... — прошептал он на вид убойной парочки. Тогда как Алекс, посмотрев на всех диким зверем, замерев над распластанным парнишкой, зашипел не хуже змеи. 

— А ну пошли все отсюда! Это вам не цирк, — и, видя, как улепетывают врассыпную японцы-охранники, добавил. — Генка, вали тоже, он сам захотел.

Брюнет рвано сглотнул, а потом пошатывающей походкой поплелся прочь.

— Закуси мою руку! — Алекс в зубы сунул Сашке свою ладонь. — И, если больно, просто сжимай челюсть, в первый раз всегда так что с бабами, что с мужиками.

— Аль, отпусти… мне плохо… — прошептали снизу.

Сашку трясло, и он уже пожалел, что дал согласие на этот чертов экспериментальный секс.

— Нет, я практически весь уже в тебе, осталось чуть-чуть, и будет легче.

Он качнул бедрами и сам чуть не взвыл от боли в руке — Сашка тяпнул до крови. Когда он проник в него полностью, то, замерев, улегся на дрожащую спину под ним, нежа руками и снова начиная отдрочивать опавший Сашкин член, а потом, отпуская, спросил:

— Как ты?

— Отпусти, мне больно… — стонали снизу.

— А теперь? — бедра качнулись, и член, пробороздив по простате, вонзился в самую глубь. Сашка задохнулся от сильнейшего сплава похоти и боли, острое возбуждение накатило снова волной. 

Фаллос в считанные секунды расправился и закачался между ног, прыгая в такт глубинным толчкам, перед глазами радужно цвели фейерверки, а Сашка пытался ловить ртом воздух, чувствуя разрастающуюся спираль возбуждения внизу живота.

— Что со мной? — прошептал он срывающимся голосом и, изгибаясь в оргазменной дрожи, слил наконец-то долгожданно на постель.

— Умничка, и я за тобой, моя детка, — Алекс толкнулся в сжавшийся кишечник еще раз и взорвался в жаркой заднице потоком семени. 

А потом, утаскивая утраханное тело на себя и нежа руками, продолжил.

— Ты — гей, хочешь ты этого или нет, но ты слил только оттого, что я тебя трахал в попку.

— Ты мне дрочил, — вякнул отпыхавшись Сашка.

— Только вначале и то, чтобы отвлечь от боли, не более, — усмехнулся Алекс, а потом, поцеловав в темную макушку, осторожно вынул опавший член из раскрасневшегося задка мальчишки.

— Мне было больно и противно! — Сашка чувствовал, как сперма чужого мужчины вытекает из его нутра, пачкая бедра Алекса, лежащего под ним.

— А ты думал? Девственности лишаться всегда неприятно. Зато потом будет намного легче!

— Успокоил, спасибо, меня твои охранники видели и Генка, — Сашка покраснел, предстать перед незнакомыми людьми в позе рака с распахнутой жопкой и трахаемый другим мужиком — слава еще та!

— Ну и что? Не волнуйся, — Алекс обнял паренька, а потом, поцеловав, потащил с постели за собой в душевые. — Генка со мной на пару не одну бабу выебал, а охрана, она точно никому не скажет, ибо по-русски не бум-бум!

— Но я же не баба! И мне не все равно, — огрызнулся Сашка, скрючиваясь от боли в пояснице. — Уйя!

Алекс только рассмеялся и, подняв на руки своего умученного мальчишку, понес отмывать от следов спермы.

 

Завтракать на крытой террасе сели втроем. Генка, зыркая в сторону новоявленной парочки и демонстративно отложив в сторону неудобные палочки для еды, попросил у слуг вилку. Сашке сидеть на подушке перед низеньким столиком по-турецки было неудобно, зад до сих пор горел, как будто туда вогнали пылающий прут, а вот Алекс от вида своего парнишки в кимоно цвел как никогда.

— По тебе и не скажешь, что у тебя помолвка вчера накрылась охренительным пушечным выстрелом, — буркнул Геннадий, налегая при помощи принесенной вилки на морепродукты.

— Сам себе удивляюсь, — усмехнулся Алекс, а потом, взяв хрупкую кисть Саши, нежно поцеловал запястье.

Генка передернул плечами, воззрившись на измученного парнишку, что в один присест из его друга-натурала сварганил гея. Сашка в кимоно смотрелся малолетней застенчивой девчушкой, а его торчащие короткие волосы после душа только усиливали это сходство. Мальчишка сразу видно был голоден, но потребовать вилку не решался, посему неумело гонял палочками еду по тарелке.

— Слушай, ну не издевайся ты так над ним, он же палочки сроду не держал, — покачал Генка головой.

Алекс тут же подцепил своими кусок рыбы и поднес ко рту Сашки, полыхающему щеками.

— Если надо, я сам его с ручек покормлю, кушай, солнышко!

Саша осторожно взял угощение и, уже не удивляясь, почувствовал, как его новоявленный любовник пересаживается к нему за спину и, прижимая к горячей распахнутой в кимоно груди, начинает кормить, вылавливая палочками самые аппетитные кусочки.

— Я тебя потом научу как ими пользоваться, — выцеловывая нежную кожу на изящной шее.

— Значит сегодня на выставку машин я еду один? — ухмыльнулся Генка.

— Угу! И как ты догадался? — съехидничали за спиной Саши и уже откровенно стали стаскивать с плеча кимоно, обнажая тонкое плечо.

— Парень сутки, поди, не ел, покорми хоть перед тем, как снова завалить, извращенец! — Гена, проглотив последний кусок еды, встал и, махнув рукой на прощание, пошел прочь.

Мало того, что вчера с бабой обломали, но и сам этот мелкий паренек возбуждал его не меньше, чем Алекса, да вот честно признаться в этом себе Генка пока не мог.

— Аль, мне там больно… — проскулил Сашка, чувствуя, как ему задрали юбку и полезли в попу пальчиками.

— Я осторожно… — любовник уже дышал рвано и подминал паренька под себя все сильнее и сильнее. — Мы там маслицем смажем, и все будет... Ох-ххх! Как сладко!

Во второй раз проникать было легче, хотя Сашку трясло не меньше, Алекс закинул его ровные ножки себе на плечи и, толкнувшись вовнутрь, качнул для пробы бедрами.

— Ах-хх! Какой ты там узенький, мой дружочек. 

Сашка зажал в зубах часть кимоно, чтобы снова не заорать и не перепугать всю округу. Жопа горела по-страшному, хотя боль уже сменилась с острой на тупую тянущую, и, как понял мальчик, терпеть было можно.

Алексей прогнул парня в талии и, вытащив практически свой член наружу, резко вогнал вовнутрь, бья по простате и вызывая уже откровенный стон страсти у своего маленького любовника.

— Нравится? Моя детка! А вот так? — заваливая мальчишку на бок и поднимая одну ногу резко вверх так, чтобы открыть как можно сильнее. Сашка сходил с ума, он не понял, когда грань между болью и наслаждением перевалила на сторону последней и, уже во всю подмахивая задницей, просил добавки. — Ты самый что ни на есть гей, причем пассив, моя крошка. И мне это по нраву, — усмехнулся Алексей, убыстряя свой темп ебли, вынося разум обоих.

Когда оба выплеснулись вязкой субстанцией и затихли между раскиданными подушечками, над ними вырос в поклоне один из слуг японцев.

— Алекса-сама, ваш отец прибыл поговорить с вами о несостоявшейся помолвке.

— Вот еще, — Алекс запахнул свое кимоно и, накрыв утраханного Сашку другим, сорванным ранее с парнишки, прошептал. — Я сейчас.

Сашу никто из слуг не трогал, они тенями унесли остатки еды и попутно даже накрыли мальчишку теплым пледом. Мальчик приподнял веки и увидел, как Алекс в саду ругается на повышенных тонах с мужчиной в строгом черном костюме. Язык был для Саши не известным, но было видно, что оба мужчины недовольны друг другом, источая поле негодования. Потом незнакомый мужчина ушел, пару раз рыкнув на прощание своему сынку.

— Кто ты? — спросил Саша, когда его любовник вернулся к нему на террасу.

— Ну, в общем, никто! Я ублюдок… — усмехнулся Алекс, беря мальчика на руки и неся в их утреннее гнездышко, и, видя, как недоуменно смотрят на него серо-зеленые глаза с коричневой окантовкой, пояснил. — Я единственный незаконнорожденный сын своего отца, который является хозяином одного из крупных концернов Японии ну и по совместительству главой знатного клана.

— А от официальной жены у него что, детей нет? — Сашка обнял своего мужчину за шею, устраиваясь поудобнее на руках. Если так пойдет, он вообще разучится ходить. Но то, что его таскают, мальчику, как ни странно, очень импонировало. Во всяком случае сейчас, когда он не чувствовал часть спины, да и ноги дрожали с неприятной постоянностью.

— Нет, ни одна из трех так и не родила. Единственная, кто умудрилась — моя мама.

— А может ты и не его сын, вы совсем не похожи.

— Я на маму похож, но это так, к слову. Ген экспертиза подтвердила — я действительно его сын, — Алекс занес в раздвинутые сёдзи паренька и уложил аккуратно на свежезастеленный футон.

— И что он хочет? — Саша запахнул опять съехавшее кимоно и с интересом посмотрел на задумчивого красавца. 

Алекс улегся рядом и, перебирая темные волосы Саши, начал перечислять:

— Чтобы я уехал в Японию, бросив мать, женился на бабе, которая выгодна для клана, и потом, в далеком будущем я обязан занять место отца…

— А вчерашняя помолвка?

— Ну, в общем, мне показали невесту — японку. Но мы оба поняли, что не по нраву друг другу, и высказали своим отцам, что если им так надо — пусть женятся сами между собой.

— Тогда причем тут траур? — Саша недоуменно повернулся в кольце рук.

— В том, что я не привык быть чужим винтиком, даже своего отца, — и потом усмехнулся на вытянутую мордашку. — Впрочем, траур придумал Генка, ему бы только повод устроить у меня дома оргию! Причем за мои же деньги.


	3. Странные отношения

Алекс его никуда не отпустил, а на возражение, что Сашке нужно домой, протянул свой сотовый со словами:

— Позвони матери, скажи, что у друга, в воскресенье вечером я отвезу тебя домой сам.

Они провалялись всю субботу, болтая ни о чем и обо всем, притираясь к друг дружке не спеша. Так Саша узнал, что Алекс в последнее время берет уроки кендо и айкидо у приставленных к нему охранников. Но, честно говоря, не любит ни то, ни другое.

— В юности я переболел каратэ и ушу, — пожал он вальяжно плечами.

— Тогда зачем?

— Ну, знаешь, не люблю рядом с собой толпу мужиков, превосходящих физически. Чувствуешь себя под колпаком.

— И получается?

— Когда как. Айкидо идет легче, а вот орудовать палкой или катаной намного сложнее для меня, — Алекс вздохнул, а потом, перевернувшись на живот, предложил. — Давай куда-нибудь съездим? Конечно, после постели о свидании говорить смешно, но все-таки?

Поехали они в парк по чистой случайности рядом с Сашиным домом. Шурка говорить не стал, что гуляет здесь чуть ли ни каждый день, тем более Алекс как мальчишка радовался ярким краскам листвы и прозрачному воздуху. Они ели мороженое, спорили о древних японских гравюрах. Этот пласт для Сашки был белым пятном, и он впитывал в себя информацию как губка. Конечно, в маминой куртке он в парке не щеголял, Алексей подобрал из своих старых, которые уже ему не налезали на широкие плечи. И теперь смотрел, как бежевая спортивная курточка, привезенная когда-то его мамой из Норвегии, идеально сидит на его пареньке. Они сделали неторопливо круг мимо пока еще незакрытых аттракционов, облепленных шумной толпой школьников, пока Алекс не схватил Сашку за руку и не потащил на Чертово колесо.

— Зачем? — удивился тот, запрыгивая следом в кабинку.

— Всегда мечтал целоваться на нем, — ответили игриво, и когда кабинка медленно взмыла вверх, прижали к себе. — Ты подхрамываешь. Еще больно?

— Терпимо… — буркнул Саша и почувствовал, как его нежно целуют в скулу, подбираясь методично к губам.

Виды с Чертового колеса они благополучно просрали! Алекс отпустил Сашкины губы практически когда они достигли земли. И потащил дальше под удивленные взгляды детворы. Оно и понятно — не каждый день видишь, как два дядьки целуются в засос.

— Сегодня ночуешь у меня!

— Угу, я уже понял…

— А почему нет оптимизма?

— Я вот что подумал, Аль, а если твой отец узнает про меня, что будет? Тебе ведь влетит?

— Переживаешь? Мне приятно! Но ты ни о чем не думай, он уже в курсе. Посему мы так сегодня и ругались на повышенных тонах.

Саша собрал челюсть и посмотрел на своего любовника. Врет или нет? Но, судя по серьезности глаз, тот говорил правду.

— И как раз по этому поводу мне нужна твоя помощь. Через три дня мы идем на банкет, и ты будешь сопровождать меня.

— Чего? Ты хочешь моей смерти? Да я даже вилку с ножом не знаю как держать!

Алекс усмехнулся, а потом совсем рассмеялся:

— А там их не будет. Я тебе гарантирую!

Они еще часа полтора прошатались по парку.

— Аль, а может я к себе? Тут недалеко, и тебе не надо будет возить меня туда-сюда? — спросил осторожно Саша.

— А чего молчал, что рядом живешь? Я бы тебя куда-нибудь в другое место стаскал, — обиделся Алексей. — И потом, я же сказал — ночуешь у меня.

— Не дуйся, тебе не идет, и потом, мне этот парк всегда нравился.

— Мне тоже…

Они стояли на мостках рядом с озером и смотрели, как дети на соседних кормят прожорливых уток. К пацанятам подошел чернявый дядька и одного из них повел за руку, судя по всему, домой, ибо паренек сильно упирался.

— Черт! — Саша спрятал лицо за плечо Алексея, уткнувшись тому в куртку лбом. — Лишь бы не заметил.

Но мужчина был сильно занят своим мелким сынишкой и не обращал ни на кого более внимания.

— Он ушел. Если не секрет, то кто?

— Отец…

— А почему ты его избегаешь? Меня стесняешься? — Аль притянул к себе Сашку и приобнял за плечи.

— Нет, он бросил нас, и теперь у него новая семья, — объяснил паренек, выглядывая из-за надежного плеча.

— Так этот мальчишка твой сводный братик? — переспросили со знанием дела.

— Нет, это ребенок от первого брака его новой жены…

— Все, на сегодня прогулок хватит, ты опять дрожишь, а давать тебе снова саке у меня рука не поднимется, — Алекс потащил парнишку за собой в затонированный лексус, оставленный на обочине в кустах.

— И что у тебя еще не поднимется? — хмыкнул Сашка, падая на переднее сидение машины.

— Об этом даже не мечтай, — Аль взял руку парнишки и, притянув к своему паху, провел по вздымающемуся бугру в штанах, — он уже стоит и конкретно еще с мостков.

— И как ты поведешь? — у Сашки глаза были от удивления с блюдца.

— Ну, есть несколько вариантов… — Алекс откинул у себя сиденье и потянулся к Саше.

— Ты маньяк… — Сашка практически не сопротивлялся, тем более чувство возбуждения передалось и ему, собственный член давил в штанах и требовал разрядки.

— А сам-то! — усмехнулись рядом и, опуская спинку за парнишкой, подмяли под себя. — Попкой повернись, я только штаны приспущу, раздевать не буду — холодно, — пообещали сзади и оголив ягодицы, разведя их бесстыдно в стороны, толкнулись вовнутрь.

— Аль, ох-ххх! А если увидит кто? Лобовое стекло у тебя обычное, ах-ххх!

— Похер! Я тебя хочу и не отпущу никуда, пока не осеменю твою жаркую дырочку.

Лексус раскачивался упорным нарастающим толчкам, снаружи стал накрапывать дождь. А стонущим парням внутри было сейчас по барабану все, кроме их всепоглощающего мира на двоих.

 

— Ты новость знаешь?! — Натаха вперилась взглядом в задумчивого Сергея.

— Нет, — парень сидел тупо на своей кровати и слушал через наушники плеер, голос девахи долетал до него с трудом и не потому, что гремела музыка рока, нет. Он думал о Сашке, вот уже сутки ломая голову. Натаха пришла к нему вечером в воскресенье домой без приглашения, мама Сережки встретила ее радостно у порога и проводила в комнату сына. Девка умела подлизаться к кому угодно, а мама беспокоилась, ибо поведение сыночки стало резко отличаться в последнюю неделю. 

— Лариска вчера гуляла со Светкой в парке! — начала Наташка. Было видно, что ее сейчас просто разорвет от новостей.

— И что? Мне нет дела до твоих придурочных подруг-сплетниц, — буркнул Сергей и перевернулся на живот, отворачиваясь от Натали. 

— Ты не дослушал, но это не главное, — надулась деваха, а потом, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, выдала. — Твой Сашка гулял там с таким красавчиком, на них полпарка слюни пускало. Так что я была права, и он гомик, а ты мне не верил!

— Врешь?! — Серега подпрыгнул на кровати и схватил деваху больно за плечи, наушники слетели с ушей.

— Дурак, пусти, хватка как у медведя! Лариска их даже на мобилу сфоткала и мне скинула с утра, — Наташка сдернула руки парня, а потом услышала шипение сквозь зубы.

— Покажи!

Фото было несколько. На одном Сашка, одетый с иголочки в дорогие шмотки, которых Серега у него и не видел ни разу, шел по аллее с красавчиком блондином и ел обычное мороженное в стаканчиках. На другом о чем-то спорил, стоя под раскидистым кленом, на третьем собирал опавшие красные листья. И все бы ничего, но незнакомый красавец-мужчина уж больно пристально смотрел на Сашу, который на некоторых снимках очень нежно улыбался ему. А в одном месте блондин подавал руку, чтобы его друг перепрыгнул вымытый ручьем ров. Ревность хлестанула по голове Серегу молниеносно. Сашка раньше так улыбался только ему, и именно с ним он так часто бродил по аллеям этого парка.

Серега вскочил на ноги и, не слушая крики девки, выбежал из квартиры мимо замершей матери. Три пролета наверх и вот этаж Саши, а потом долгий пронзительный звонок. Открыла ему датая в зюзю тетя Валя, мать Сашки и, осмотрев Серегу с головы до ног, заметила:

— А, это ты, смазливый? Заходи! — и, посторонившись, прошла на кухню.

Сережка шел по ее пятам, отмечая, что давно не был у Саши дома. И с его отсутствия обстановка стала не лучше, а намного беднее. В коридоре ворохом висели куртки и одна из них, которую как раз носил Сашка. Эту куртку Серега спутать ни с чем не мог, друг сам заработал на нее деньги, подрабатывая все лето в местной пивнушке моя посуду, а потом они вместе ходили на базар покупать ее.

— А Сашка где? — спросил он у опухшей женщины.

— А разве не у тебя? — она пожала плечами и, сев за стол, припала к кружке с крепким кофе. — Он звонил вчера, сказал, что у друга, я решила у тебя.

— Нет…

— Вот как, — женщине, судя по лицу, было глубоко фиолетово где завис ее сын. — Вернется, никуда не денется! Без мамки, какая она не была, все равно херово. Жрать захочет и придет! Скорей бы какая девка его к себе забрала, а то всех моих мужчин распугивает. Одно хорошо — сын не дочка, как не крути — в подоле не принесет.

Женщина, выпив крепкий кофе, потащилась мимо замершего парня в спальню.

— Ты как знаешь, а я спать — у меня с утра работа!

Серега, проводив мать Саши взглядом, открыв холодильник, глянул на пустые полки. Жрать тут точно нечего было. И кроме маленького кусочка торта, принесенного явно последним хахалем, все было покрыто пылью.

 

Утром того же воскресенья к Алю приехала мамочка. Женщина, и правда, была очень красивой, с обалденным водопадом белых волос и синими, как и у сына, глазами. Она тут же сгребла в охапку находящегося в ступоре Сашу и затискала до безобразия.

— Ма, отпусти его, — Аль, стоя в одних домашних штанах, смотрел задумчиво над экзекуцией любовника.

— Я ведь твоему отцу не поверила, что у тебя мальчик! Боже, как романтично и пикантно, — взвизгнула мамочка и стала Сашке строить глазки.

— Мама, Господи, если он спит со мной, как думаешь, наверное твое обаяние на него не будет действовать, так что не старайся, — Аль подошел к тискающей парнишку женщине и забрал из ее рук измученного Сашу.

— Ой, а как вы смотритесь! — обрадовалась по-сумасшедшему блондинка, и в каждом ее глазе зажглось по куче алых сердечек.

— Кажется, ты перечитала яойной манги, — буркнул сын и, видя непонимание со стороны Саши, добавил. — Потом объясню! Моя мамочка помешана на японском аниме.

Потом Сашку потащили перетрясать Алешкин гардероб в основной особняк семейства, находящийся дальше, в глубине обширного сада.

— Извините меня пожалуйся, Алиса, — начал парнишка издалека.

Ему было неудобно, ибо отчества дамы Сашка так и не узнал.

— Зови меня Алисочкой, а лучше мамочкой, ты же мальчик моего сынишки! — красотка, зарывшись в встроенный огромный шкаф, стала доставать пачками одежду.

— Я хотел спросить, а почему вы так спокойно отнеслись к нетрадиционному выбору своего сына? 

— Примерь это! — ему сунули целый костюм. Отглаженный и совершенно новый, даже с бирками. 

Сашка поймал его в руки и замер, ожидая ответа. Алиса, смерив замершего парнишку, пожала плечами.

— Мне Алькины бабы никогда не нравились. Каждая строила из себя принцессу и тянула с него деньги. А ты такой миленький, просто кавай! Какой славный уке у моего сынка, милый неко!

— Мама, уймись! Ты его совсем засмущала, — Аль сидел на подоконнике и, читая томик стихов, искал повод вытащить Сашку из рук цепкой мамаши.

— И что?! Он, и правда, как девочка, такой миленький котик. Я ему сама кимоно на встречу подберу! А вот это тебе вообще будет в самый раз, — дама достала ручной вязки джемпер с капюшоном, связанный в скандинавских мотивах. — Вот ведь, Аль вымахал так быстро, половины и не носил вовсе.

Саша осторожно подошел к Алю и, дернув того за рукав, прошептал:

— А "уке" это кто?!

 

Вечером он еле отказался забрать целую сумку одежды и под предлогом оставил ее в гостевом домике, но на себя пришлось все равно надеть импортные джинсы и этот скандинавский джемпер, иначе он бы просто живым от Алисы не ушел. Аль довез его до самого подъезда и, поцеловав чувственно в машине, с сожалением расцепил руки.

— Я бы тебя никуда бы не отпускал, — мурлыкнул он на ушко парнишке.

— Ты мне еще в любви признайся до гроба, — фыркнул Сашка, он и сам не хотел возвращаться домой. 

С Алем ему было комфортно и просто по-человечески хорошо.

— Если бы помогло удержать рядом с собой, то признался, — улыбнулся очаровательно блондин, а потом, очертив скулу Саше, прошептал. — Но я все понимаю: дом, школа, мама…

Саша смерил совсем черные глаза своего любовника в навалившихся сумерках и прошептал:

— А ты попробуй. Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. А я подумаю!

— Ах ты, зараза, — Аль подмял под себя паренька и зацеловал, а потом с тяжким вздохом отпустил. — Иди уж! А то разложу прямо тут. Цитировать он меня, видите ли, начал! 

Сашка рассмеялся звонко и выскользнул из машины.

Аль, посмотрев исчезнувшей спине паренька, задумчиво откинулся на спинку, а потом потянулся к вибрирующему уже как с полчаса в штанах телефону.

— Да, Гена! Чего, в ресторан? Какой? Буду скоро, я недалеко. Нет, без «Красы», а что, уже соскучился по моему мальчику? А нехер обещать кому попало показать моего парнишку! Все, отбой, еду.

Аль завел мотор, а потом, усмехнувшись, добавил:

— Неймется им всем, я смотрю. Когда кому-то сваливается простое мирское счастье.

 

Саша даже не удивился открытой двери. Это было как раз в репертуаре его ненормальной мамочки. Он шагнул в коридор и, аккуратно захлопнув дверь, повернул ключ, а потом повесил мамину куртку на место. Юноша развернулся в тесноте закутка и тут же в темноте налетел на замершего там Серегу.

— Сергей? Что ты делаешь? — охнул Саша, чувствуя, как его схватили за грудки и потащили в его же комнату.

— Это моя реплика! — Серега полыхал яростью так, что это было видно невооруженным глазом даже в темноте. Он толкнул Сашку на кровать и включил настольную лампу.

— Я имел ввиду, что ты делаешь у меня дома? — пробормотал Саша, подтянув к своему лицу колени.

— В гости пришел, — нагло выдал Сергей. — А где был ты?

— А тебе не кажется, что это слишком? Я же не спрашиваю где и когда ты зависаешь с Наташкой! — завелся ответно Саша. 

Душевная боль, которую он испытал за последнюю неделю, наконец-то вырвалась наружу.

— Я твой друг и… — договорить не дали.

— Бывший! — перебивая с вызовом.

— Что ты сказал? — сузив глаза в щели.

— Что слышал! Друг он либо есть, либо нет. Ты меня сам предал, не я!

— Что, ревнуешь? — Сергей приближался медленно к замершему пареньку.

— С чего? — глянул на него недоуменными глазами Саша.

— Тебя с парнем в парке видели! Что, твой ебарь? — Серега выглядел страшно, таким Сашка его не видел.

— А что, если так? Я ведь не против твоего выбора — Натаха девка хоть куда: хоть сюда и хоть туда! Что, я не могу встречаться с тем, кому действительно нужен и кто нравится мне?

Серега за грудки снова схватил Сашку и, вздернув с кровати, приложил головой о дверь.

— Значит очко подставил первому встречному! — зашипел он в распахнутые от боли губы Саши. — А что, если я стал встречаться с Наташкой только лишь потому, что тебя хотел до умопомрачения и боялся, что ты не поймешь и отвернешься от меня?

— Сережа, пусти, — застонал Сашка от боли в голове. — Ты сошел с ума. Иди и потрахайся с Наташкой, у тебя от спермотоксикоза крыша поехала.

Но Сергей, задрав вверх одежды своему бывшему другу, завернул тому руки за голову и стянул их там тем самым скандинавским джемпером.

— Уже и подарочки стал его носить, — прошептали в ушко обалдевшему пареньку, а потом заскользили по оголенному торсу губами.

— Серега, прекрати, мне неприятно!

— А с ним так приятно? А ты прям как девочка! Кожа нежнее, чем у Наташки.

— Отпусти, придурок. У меня как у девки пизды нет! — Сашка как мог забился в руках Сереги. Но тот, спустившись к поясу джинс, расстегнул ширинку и, дернув их вниз, спутал еще и ноги, а потом, подхватив под оголенные бедра, толкнул обратно на постель. Кровать под двойным весом жалобно взвизгнула.

— Ты будешь моим, сука, только моим, — шептал Сережка, выцеловывая парню грудь и вылизывая соски. — И если тебе так надо, я перед всем классом скажу, что ты мой и только!

Сережка грубо жамкал член друга и приносил только боль парнишке. А Сашка, сжавшись в комочек под ним, пытался пересилить брезгливость и тошноту. С Серегой ему было противно как никогда. 

На грохот в спальню заглянула Валентина и, увидев, как Серега конкретно лапает ее голого сынка, заорала:

— Так вот почему все мои мужики проявляли к тебе повышенный интерес? Гребанный педик!

— Мама, помоги! — Сашка сопротивлялся изо всех сил. 

Серега же, увидев Валентину замер, а потом все-таки отстранился от Александра.

— Собирай свои манатки и вали из моего дома. Подумать только: сын — голубой! Может ты и с моими мужиками спал? Извращенец, — Валентина встала в дверях, подбоченясь и смотря, как Саша с трудом протискивает спутанные руки вперед и вытаскивает их из клубка одежды. 

А затем, разворачивая, напяливает все обратно на голое тело, как натягивает трусы вместе с джинсами и, пошатываясь, начинает собирать в большую старую сумку книги, учебники. А потом сверху кладет гимназистскую форму: школа, куда он ходил, считалась элитной.

— Надо же, и шмоточки стал носить крутые! Откуда они у тебя? Трахали придарили? — съехидничала маманя.

Сын, взвалив на плечо тяжелую сумку, молча вышел из своей спальни, пройдя мимо замерших теперь совершенно чужих для него людей, и, хлопнув входной дверью, ушел навсегда.

— И ты вали, пока ментов не вызвала! Я думала ты по девкам, а ты туда же, — рыкнула Валентина на все еще стоящего перед ней очумелого Серегу.

 

Саша на ватных ногах спускался по ступеням вниз. Он похлопал по штанам и с удивлением нашел Алькин сотовый телефон. А ведь он совсем забыл, как любовник еще вчера заставил звонить по нему матери, а потом, набив собственноручно пару телефонов, сунул его в руку Саши и добавил:

— Пусть будет у тебя. И это не роскошь, а средство связи!

Александр смахнул горькие слезы и, открыв раскладушку навороченного мобильника, порылся в списках телефонов. Аль шел первым номером. Он еще раз шмыгнул носом и нажал на кнопку вызова. Трубку взяли сразу и удивленный голос на другом конце спросил:

— Саша? Что случилось?

— Аль, я не знаю что делать, меня из дома выгнали. Ты прости, что я тебя этим гружу, но просто мне не к кому больше обратиться!

— Ты чего совсем с ума сошел? Ты еще скажи, что мне чужой! Где ты?

— Пока в своем подъезде…

— Стой там, через десять минут буду. И не вздумай никуда пропадать!

В трубке послышались короткие оборвыши гудков, связь прервалась. Саша, вздохнув еще раз, вышел из подъезда на крыльцо и, опустив сумку на бетонный парапет, засунул замерзшие руки глубже в карманы куртки. Его дернули с силой за руку и попытались утащить обратно в подъезд.

— Идем ко мне! — Серега был настроен серьезно.

— Нет, ты уже все что мог сделал. Благодаря тебе меня выставили из дома, вся школа знает, что я гомик! Тебе дальше перечислять или хватит?

— Но ведь ты действительно гей? — буркнул Серега.

— Ну да с прошлой пятницы! С того самого вечера, когда ты ко мне полез около качелей, — Саша выдрал руку и, облокотившись на поручни лестницы, снова засунул обратно руки в карман.

— То есть… — не понял бывший друг.

— То есть до этого я и не думал кто мне нравится, пока вся школа и наш класс дружно не стали утверждать, что я голубой. А потом я встретил человека и попробовал! Именно той ночью, когда убежал от тебя! И, знаешь, мне понравилось. Так что я благодарен и тебе, и Наташке, и всему нашему гребаному классу.

Саша, увидев затормозивший невдалеке от подъезда знакомый лексус, поднял сумку с парапета и, перекинув ее на плечо, добил Сергея окончательно.

— Больше не лезь ко мне и не подходи! Сам-то ты кто, коль суешься к парню в трусы?

У машины стоял Аль и Генка: они вылезли оба, ибо застали как раз разборки двух пацанов в самом конце.

— Может ему морду набить? — Генка поиграл кулаками.

— Не надо, Сашка сам разберется! Видишь, уже идет. Так что садись в машину, рыцарь ты наш хренов!

Аль обнял своего подошедшего мальчика, прижал к себе и демонстративно поцеловал в губы, смотря звериным взглядом в пожирающие их глаза застывшего на крыльце парнишки. Соперники почуяли друг друга сразу и поняли однозначно, что никто из них без боя не сдастся.


	4. Школьный переполох

— Ты, это. Ни к кому, кроме меня, в машину не садись, даже если скажут, что от меня. Я тебя сам заберу! — поучал Сашку взрослый его любовник, выворачивая на школьную парковку.

— Даже к твоей маме? — Саша уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Особенно к ней! Моя мама — наивный человек: если ей сказать, что тебя повезли по бутикам, она в это свято будет верить! Если я не смогу — попрошу Генку, он хоть и придурок местами, но никогда меня не предавал, — Аль, припарковав свою машину и поцеловав своего мальчика, прошептал. — Беги! И я буду по тебе очень скучать.

Вокруг парковки уже начала собираться толпа любопытных школьников, а когда из тачки выпал раскрасневшийся Сашка, то шепот волнами облетел всех вокруг. Шурик схмурил брови и, закинув сумку на плечо, прошествовал гордо мимо зевак. Аль не вытерпел, вылез следом. Еще бы, надо показать, что это его куколка! Тем более в крутой куртке, новеньких ботинках и модной сумкой на плече мальчик выглядел очень сексуально и притягательно.

Новая волна вздохов и охов охватила толпу глазеющих, а когда Алекс еще и улыбнулся…

Саша, услышав сзади переполох и увидев представление, которое закатил его любовник на весь школьный двор, только головой покачал.

— Выпендрежник, — усмехнулся он беззлобно и почапал до класса.

Юрасик сделал сальто в узком проходе между партами под улюлюканье парней и визг девиц, а потом, отпыхиваясь, запрыгнул своим задом на парту Саши.

— Тебя, говорят, сегодня на крутой тачке подвезли? — завел он весело разговор.

— Раз говорят, значит подвезли, а что? — Саша сложил пальцы под подбородком и воззрился над нависшим над ним официальным клоуном класса. 

Все окружающие в аудитории притихли как мышки, ибо хотя Юрочка спрашивал громко, зато Саша отвечал практически шепотом.

— Ты же живешь через два дома? — Юра завертелся на парте.

— Уже не живу, — видя, как вздрогнул спиной Серега.

— Значит, у тебя все-таки мужчина? — улыбнулся Юрка во все свое конопатое лицо.

«И вовсе он не клоун, а жалкий уличный паяц, потешающий тупую толпу!» — подумал отстраненно Сашка.

— Слушай, если ты считаешь меня геем, не боишься так вертеть перед моим носом своей филейной частью? А то смотри — соблазнюсь и трахну! — пообещал Сашка от всей души, видя, как беловолосого Юрасика мигом смело с его парты. 

Класс тут же загудел: девицы заперешептывались, парни начали подкалывать Юрку по поводу голубого движения в массы, и только Серега тучей сидел на своем месте и никак не реагировал на приставания Наташи.

В дверь заглянула взлохмаченная голова обладателя из параллели, и с возгласом "Он здесь!" в класс ввалилось человек пять. Сашину парту обступили со всех сторон, а самый грозный и смазливый заводила в школе — Андрей из одинадцатого «Г», смерив замершего Сашку, спросил:

— Это правда, что ты парень Алекса?!

Сашка замер. Переть против самой разнузданой банды старших классов, которые держали всю школу в ежовых рукавицах, у него желания не было, но и молчать было совершенно бессмысленно. В их классе не было ни одного человека, который бы мог противостоять этим прокаченным парням.

— Какого? — пробормотал Сашка, — "лишь бы они подумали, что ошиблись," — билась в голове мысль.

— Который тебя на тачке подвез! — Андрей сложил руки на груди, ожидая ответа.

— А если да, то что? — вздохнул обреченно Саша, вывернуться и сыграть на дурочка не удалось.

— Круто, — вдруг выдал Андрей и, схватив совсем охуевшего от такого поворота событий паренька за руку, начал трясти. — Ребята, а что я вам говорил!

Сашка, переживая встряску, выдавил из себя:

— Да в чем крутизна-то?

— А ты не знаешь? — Андрей стал пояснять под кивки своей банды. — Его наш тренер приглашал год назад провести показательные бои по каратэ. А в позапрошлом году он был чемпионом в своем весе на международных соревнованиях! Слушай, а чего он из каратэ ушел? Ты не в курсе?

До Саши начала доходить наконец-то вся дурная ситуация. Что ж, все понятно. И парни, стоящие перед ним, были самыми обычными натуралами и не гомофобами, просто помешанными на восточных единоборствах.

— Он сейчас айкидо занимается и кендо.

— Обалдеть! А где? Если не секрет?

— На дому. У него весь сад в личных учителях, — буркнул Саша, устав от такого интереса к своему любовнику и вспоминая тараканами бегающих по углам огромного поместья охранников-японцев.

— Жаль… А ты можешь сказать нам, когда он будет участвовать в каких-нибудь показательных боях или в соревнованиях? — спросил другой ярый фанат его благоверного.

— Я спрошу.

— Ты, Саш, знаешь, если что, только нам скажи кто наезжать будет или обзываться, — Андрей смерил убойным взглядом затихший Сашкин класс. — А кто из этих шавок на тебя вякнет — сам урою!

И самый забиякистый в школе пацан показал сжатый кулак его одноклассникам.

 

На большой перемене к Саше подошел Серега.

— А ты себе крутого выбрал. Куда уж мне до него! — хмыкнул парень и облокотился на парту своего бывшего друга.

Саша просто встал с места и, обойдя друга по косой, попробовал выйти из пустого кабинета, но Серега поймал его за рукав.

— Я сказал, не приближайся ко мне, — вырывая руку, проскрипел Саша.

— А что будет, если я это не сделаю? Своему трахалю пожалуешься или банду Андрея натравишь? — масляно спросили и притянули к себе, не обращая на охи оставшихся нескольких одноклассников.

— Сам справлюсь! Пусти, Серега, я тебе уже сказал, ты меня не возбуждаешь.

— А кто тебя возбуждает? Или может что? Крутая тачка, дорогие шмотки, вкусная еда, или когда тебя ебут за деньги?

Пощечина, которую залепил своему бывшему другу Сашка, отдалась в классе глухо в навалившейся тишине. Почему он не вмазал ему кулаком как раньше? Александр и сам не понял, и дело было даже не в поступке, что со стороны откровенно выглядел по-женски, просто в этот момент Сашка осознал, что бывший его друг уже не заслуживает нормального мужского крепкого кулака за свое свинское поведение к нему. А в дверь заглянувшая голова дежурного, найдя глазами Сашку, оповестила:

— Александр, к директору с вещами!

Серега схватился за опухшую щеку и тупо наблюдал, как Сашка, покидав все свое барахло в сумку, выходит из аудитории между спешащими на свои места одноклассниками.

— Доскался, гомик, — подлетел к Сереге Юрка. — Точно из школы выкинут за проституцию!

И, встретившись с убийственным взглядом Сергея, осекся. Это Серега мог назвать Сашку кем угодно, хоть той же блядью, продающей себя за деньги. Но позволить сделать это другим? Да не в жизнь!

— Заткнись, гнида, Сашка никогда не был проституткой!

А потом Юра под крик девчонок, собирая стулья и парты, пропахал спиной полкласса. Вместо лица штатного клоуна было настоящее месиво.

 

Директор, строгий мужчина в сером костюме, поправил очки на носу и смерил замершего в углу Сашу.

— До меня дошли слухи, что вы, Александр, предпочитаете мужчин. Мне не нужно ни ваше подтверждение или опровержение данного факта, просто я хочу вас предупредить! Вы прекрасный ученик и один из тех, кто идет по бюджету. Наша школа до сих пор государственная, и мы обязаны принимать детей по прописке, но ни для кого не секрет, что при несоответствии с нашим уровнем многие дети просто уходят или отчисляются из школы! Вы из немногих, кто учится бесплатно и еще претендует на серебряную медаль.

Саша все это прекрасно знал, даже Сергей учился в этой школе платно, причем родители отдавали за него нехилые бабки каждый год. А еще Саша понял, что теперь медали ему не видать как своих собственных ушей, даже если у него в аттестате будут все пятерки. Могут влегкую завалить на выпускных экзаменах.

— Так вот, если вы будете вести себя в школе непорядочно, я постараюсь вас отчислить!

— Как понять — "непорядочно"? — уточнил Саша, директора он вообще не боялся.

— Приставать к кому-нибудь и так далее… — развел мужчина неопределенно руками.

— А если будут приставать ко мне?

— Разберемся!

— Василий Павлович! — заглянула завуч. — У нас тут драка с телесными повреждениями, пострадавшего мы уже увели в медицинский блок, а нарушителя привели к вам.

— Ведите! — директор властно махнул рукой и, обернувшись Александру, добавил. — Вы меня поняли, Александр?

— Да, вы все доходчиво объяснили.

— И еще я поставлю вашу маму в известность.

— Конечно, я не против, тем более она в курсе, — Саша развернулся и пошел прочь, а в приемной столкнулся с бешеным взглядом Сергея.

 

На следующий урок его друг не вернулся, а Наташка налетела на перемене с криками, что он — Сашка — развратил Серегу. Как только страсти накалились до предела, одноклассники прыснули в коридор и прикрыли двери, давая Наташке порвать Сашку на клочки.

Когда большая часть ярости у девушки выплеснулась наружу, а кулаки устали мутузить Сашку по груди, он спокойно уселся на парту и, покачивая своим стройными ногами, тихо заговорил.

— Наташа, ты ведь сама виновата в случившемся.

— Что? Да ты, педик, еще будешь мне нотации читать!

— Нет, не буду, мне и не за чем. Тем более глубоко в душе ты это прекрасно знаешь! Ты влезла в наши с Сергеем отношения, но тебе было мало внимания Сережки, ты его захотела получить всего с потрохами. И как мне не было печально, я не стал возражать, тем более знал, что рано или поздно появится девушка у него или у меня. Но вот незадача! Сергею, видно, такое положение под твоим каблуком не пришлось по вкусу.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — дева вдруг всхлипнула и зарыдала во весь голос.

— Знаю, но вот ничем не могу помочь ни тебе, ни ему. Тем более, я никогда не интересовался Сергеем как сексуальным объектом. Уж прости, но все его влажные поцелуи у меня, кроме чувства омерзения, ничего не вызывали. Наши дружеские отношения, пока не появилась ты, Наташа, меня очень даже устраивали. А вся эта шумиха вокруг моих половых предпочтений привела только к тому, что Сергей стал на меня набрасываться голодным волком.

— Знаю! — Наташка всхлипнула еще надрывнее и, вцепившись в Сашу, заплакала у него на плече. — Господи, что же мне делать, я ведь люблю его! А у него теперь только ты в голове. А-ааааа!

— Знаешь, Наташенька, я не Господь Бог, — Саша отцепил рыдающую девушку от себя. — И не я копал эту яму! Ты ее сама вырыла своим усердием. Так, что сама из своего дерьма и выбирайся.

Саша с силой раскрыл дверь из класса, которую подпирали его одноклассники снаружи и, хмыкнув в вытянувшиеся морды, пошел горделиво на крышу. Сидеть на занятиях было откровенно влом.

 

Алекс позвонил ему по телефону ближе к концу уроков и предупредил, что через полчаса его заберет Генка на своем байке. Сашин любовник застрял конкретно на каком-то совещании со своим отцом и никак не мог отделаться от своего въедливого папаши.

Смеркалось довольно быстро, да и в школе практически никого уже не оставалось. Саша, напялив капюшон куртки посильнее на голову, как раз спускался по ступеням крыльца школы, когда увидел мужчину в тонированной каске на крутом мотоцикле.

Тот ему крикнул, не слезая с байка:

— Александр, поторопись!

Саше все это показалось подозрительным, и он, сделав пару шагов назад, вляпался в грудь Сережки.

— Ты его точно знаешь? — Сергей выглядел воинственным как никогда. Прищуренный взор, желваки играют на скулах.

— Да, это друг Аля... Он меня предупредил, что не может забрать.

— А почему он каску не снимает, вы что, так торопитесь? — Сережка схватил Сашу за руку и притянул к себе. — Останься со мной.

— Ты с ума сошел, точно. Хотя бы не порти то, что осталось между нами! — прошипел Саша и, демонстративно выдернув руку из хватки бывшего друга, шагнул к мотоциклисту.

Мужчина так и не слез с мотоцикла, а, подгазовывая, ожидал, когда к нему подойдут. Это кольнуло Сашу: а вдруг Сережка все-таки прав?

— Привет, а чего каску не снял? 

— Поторопись, у меня еще дела! — голос был приглушен работающим мотором и забралом.

— Я не тороплюсь и останусь у друга. Как только Аль освободится, он меня заберет, — пробормотал Саша и, перемахнув загородку у клумбы, скрылся за гаражами.

— Сука, догадался! — прошипел мужик и, заглушив мотоцикл, ломанулся вслед за Сашей.

Догнал он его уже на выходе к открытому месту. Сашу утянула в тень сильная рука, которая сдавила глотку не хуже стальных тисков.

— Ты, подстилка, поедешь со мной! — рыкнул мужик, утаскивая Сашу обратно к байку.

— А ну отпусти его. Никуда он с тобой не поедет! — Серега стоял с железной трубой наперевес.

— И кто это у нас тут? О, благородный рыцарь–идиот! — мотоциклист с силой жахнул Сашку затылком об очередной гараж и, видя, как тот оседает в полуобморочном состоянии в пыльные лопухи, прошептал. — Это дырка-шлюшка мне не прет, а вот ты как раз то, что нужно. Время есть — развлечемся!

Сергей не раз участвовал в уличных драках, причем успешно, но то, как его скрутил этот тренированный мужчина, повергло в шок. Взрослый оголил его торс, связав одеждой Сережки руки мертвым узлом, а потом с парнишки стащили штаны вместе трусами, стянув лодыжки у кроссовок. Память Сережки тут же подкинула, как он сам так недавно скрутил своего друга и, судя по его собственным ощущениям, Сашке тогда было мерзко и страшно.

— Ну вот, а теперь повернись личиком к своему дружку-шлюшке, чтобы он видел, как я тебя буду иметь в твою дырочку, а вот и смазочка моя походная, я без нее, родимой, никуда, — прошипели сзади. — Ох, какой же ты тут тугой, что, снизу не довелось побывать? Так это ничего, сейчас все поправим!

— Се-ре-жа! — Саша, очухавшись, пытался подняться с земли, он с трудом видел, как его дружка с огромными от страха глазами поставили раком перед ним и готовы изнасиловать в зад. — Не надо... Не делайте такое с ним... Про-шу!

Но Сашу опять повело: на лицо стала капать кровь, и он снова сполз по железной стене гаража в траву. Серега видел, как друг из последних сил пытается доползти до него, но тут в его зад вогнали такое, что от разрывающей его тело боли парень заорал на всю округу, как раненный зверь.

— Бля, целочка! Такого у меня жаркого да узкого еще не было, — мужчина стал наращивать темп, чтобы удовлетворить свою похоть, затыкая орущий рот подростка своим рукавом и оглаживая под ним содрогающееся тело. — Потерпи чуток, ща попрет, сам подмахивать будешь своей филейной частью!

Он поменял угол проникновения и, услышав уже совершенно другого типа стон, усмехнулся:

— А ты еще та шлюшка!

На втором ударе по простате паренька, его отшвырнуло от подростка, а выросший как из-под земли Генка бронебойно пробил в кадык — как раз между забралом и воротом кожаной куртки, а потом в солнечное сплетение.

— Парни, вы как, живы? — сначала он подлетел к связанному Сережке и снял его путы, проверив пальцами еще раскрытый анус. — Крови, вроде, нет, так что одевайся! Сашка где?

— Он-он, там в лопухах, — Сережку всего трясло от пережитого, а ноги он просто не мог собрать.

— Черт! — Гена ощупал затылок парнишки и, набрав мобильный, рыкнул. — Ал! На Сашу напали, кажется, разбит затылок, я везу его в травму... да, там и встретимся.

— Гена, — прошептал, узнавая мужчину Саша. — Где ты был?

— Прости, дорогой, на дороге менты прикопались, якобы наркотики искали. Я почуял неладное — уж больно странно они себя вели. Еле удрал, но сейчас все хорошо! Эй, пацан, ты же вроде его друг?

— Д-а-а-а, — отстукивая зубами чечетку.

— До дома сам дойдешь? — поднимая Сашу на руки.

— Я с вами, — Сережа сжал кулаки и, хотя зад жгло белым пламенем и из него стало подозрительно капать, сдавать свои позиции парень не хотел.

— Нет! Уж извини, я на мотоцикле, а он не резиновый, мне еще Сашу на руках при этом держать. Бывай, парень, и больше так не подставляйся под чужие члены! — Генка, унося раненного мальчика на руках, скрылся из вида.

 

— Отец, это переходит все границы. Если с моим любимым что-то серьезное после того, как твои люди напали на него — я откажусь от всего. И ты меня не заставишь! — Алекс смял свой мобильник в труху левой рукой и, швырнув под нос своему отцу, вышел вон.

— Какой идиот решил выпендриться раньше времени? — потомственный самурай, глава одного из самых богатых концернов, готов был убить всех присутствующих. — Я же сказал — похитить нужно на банкете, кретины, а не сейчас! Вам было приказано только следить. Теперь Алекс вообще может не пойти на это собрание, а мне нужно его личное присутствие. Причем добровольное!

Дальше шел непереводимый японский мат со всеми вытекающими коленцами. Подчиненные, склонившись ритуально перед босом, ждали, когда же полыхающий как цунами их личный земной Бог наконец-то иссякнет.


	5. Где не надо есть вилкой и ложкой!

— Аль, не лезь туда! — Саша раздраженно вертелся перед зеркалом.

— Я просто проверяю как зашили.

— Нормально, только от появившейся щетины все чешется.

Саша восседал в крутящемся кресле напротив огромного зеркала, куда засадила его Алиса. И пытался привыкнуть к своему праздничному кимоно.

— Нашла! — мама Алекса выскочила из соседней комнаты и, подлетев к Саше, хлопнула по протянутым ручкам своего сынка. — Руки от Шурочки-чана! Если наложить эти пряди вот так и так, то, как я и задумала, не будет видно выбритого участка, и сам ты станешь просто хорошеньким.

— Но эти локоны, они же длинные… — прошептал изумленно Саша.

— Вот и прекрасно! Мамочка знает, что делает. Ты будешь самой красивой очаровашкой среди всех присутствующих, — Алиса тут же стала делать прическу, а потом, отойдя в сторону, прошептала обалдевшему сынку. — Ну, вот я же говорила! И не скажешь, что юноша. А как прекрасно на нем сидит кимоно.

— Ма, хорошо, что Саша не знает, что оно женское… — пробормотал, сглатывая слюну, Алекс.

— Аль? Слушай, а почему у тебя кимоно более выдержанных тонов?

— О, Шурик-чан, так надо, — перебила Алиса. — Он же будет сидеть отдельно с главами кланов, поэтому у него официальная одежда. А вот ты будешь рядом со мной. Где-то у меня были специальные шпильки!

Алиса, подорвалась из комнаты снова.

— Аль, а может мне все-таки надеть плавки, а то как-то, знаешь, не очень я чувствую себя в этом «платье».

— Я тебе как раз принес, — Алекс вытащил из-за пазухи кружевные белые трусики. — Я их тебе специально купил в секс-шопе! 

Застывшему Саше задрали подол кимоно и стали надевать кружево. Ал действовал на Сашу как удав на кролика, он даже возразить не мог своему любовнику на весь этот маскарад. Но и еще к тому же он тут же возбудился, как только горячие руки Алекса заскользили по бедрам, надевая трусики.

— О, у нас небольшая проблемка, — Алекс заглотил головку члена Саши и стал призывно сосать, а потом уже совсем невменяемого мальчишку развернул к себе попкой, задрав до талии кимоно. — Я по-быстрому!

Врываясь сразу на всю длину и вынося разум как своему любовнику, так и себе.

— Ками-сама! — прошептали от двери, а потом скомандовали. — Мальчики, я сейчас, только за фотоаппаратом сгоняю!

И с криком «Яой-форевор!» Алиса умчалась прочь. Алекс сматюкнулся и в три толчка слил в попку Саши, ловя рукой его пряную струю. А потом стал оправлять одежду своего любовника и наконец натянул кружевное белье на его оттраханную попку. 

Когда его мамаша примчалась с фотоаппаратом, то Алекс демонстративно вытирал влажными салфетками себе заляпанные семенем яйца и опавший член, а Саша, алея, сидел в крутящемся кресле как сурок.

— Я так не играю! — завыла ярая любительница яоя. 

— Мама, это уже влезание в частную жизнь! И хоть я и твой сын, но совершенно против.

— Но вы такие были милые! У Шурочки-тяна так полыхали щечки, а ты так мужественно врывался в его распахнутую попку и поддрачивал его возбужденный член... — скулила чокнутая отаку.

— Ты еще фанфики начни писать про мою голубую жизнь, — усмехнулся Аль, укладывая свое хозяйство обратно. — И вообще, ты Саше хотела прическу доделать.

— Ах, да, точно! И потом, ребятки, пора уже собираться, опаздывать на банкет ни к чему. Тем более лимузин уже подан, — Алиса подошла к еще красному Саше и стала вплетать в длинные пряди принесенные заколки. 

 

Алекс проводил маму и Сашу к их местам и помог расположиться на подушечках, а потом, церемониально откланявшись, прошел к своему месту в центральной части, расположенному около его отца. С другой стороны от Саши опустилась очень красивая восточная женщина с высокой прической просто нашпигованной шпильками, усыпанными драгоценностями.

— О, дорогая! — Алиса поприветствовала женщину как старую подругу и дорогого человека. — Бэнтэн-тян, знакомься, это Шурочка-тян!

— Ой, какая прелесть! — всплеснула женщина ухоженными ручками. — Неужели это половинка Алекса-куна?

— Ага! — женщины потянулись друг к другу, и Саша просто оказался зажатым между их буферами.

— Ками-сама, теперь понятно почему расторгалась помолвка! Ведь твоей несостоявшейся невестке только в женском сумо выступать.

Женщины тихо захихикали.

— Тем более Шурочка-тян — юноша, — прошептала Алиса на ушко потянувшейся за спиной Саши Бэнтэн.

— Ками-сама, как пикантно и романтично! — заалела щечками подружка Алисы. 

А далее обе женщины просто затискали покрасневшего паренька, возбужденно перешептываясь по поводу мужской любви и посыпая весь этот словесный понос словами как: ня, кавай и сугой...

— Бэнтэн-тян тоже заядлая отаку, милый, — прошептала Алиса Саше на ушко, когда началась официальная часть, и гости приступили к еде. Саша слушал вполуха, ибо говорили только на японском, который он вообще не знал. Да и потом, он старался не опозориться, а именно правильно поднести кусочки пищи ко рту. Алекс последние два дня тренировал его держать палочки для еды круглосуточно. Но сделать это, когда перед тобой сидят несколько мужчин, буквально пожирающие тебя глазами, было очень трудно.

— Она наполовину китаянка, а на половину японка, — продолжала тихонько шептать мама Аля. — Правда, очень милая женщина?

— Угу, — подтвердил Саша, наконец-то проглатывая первый кусочек рыбы.

— А Шурочка-тян пользуется успехом у мужчин! — прощебетала с другой стороны Бэнтэн на ушко краснеющему Саше. — Ты посмотри, как на тебя смотрят соседи напротив, как будто ты лакомый кусочек тунца или лосося.

— Не смущай Шурочку, дорогая, а то мой сынуля не простит мамочке маленькие шалости, — мурлыкнула Алиса и состроила глаза заинтересованным мужикам, на которых Саша даже взглянуть боялся. Он вообще, потупив глазки, через ресницы смотрел на шикарные блюда, разложенные красивейшим орнаментом на тарелках.

Когда официальная часть подошла к концу, и все присутствующие разбились по интересам, Бэнтэн вдруг побледнела и, посмотрев на Алису, зашептала:

— Дорогая, я только сейчас задумалась над словами одного приближенного твоего бывшего.

— И? — Алиса отпила саке.

— Он говорил, что во время банкета нужно забрать юношу. И вот только сейчас я подумала: а что, если это Шурочка, ведь сюда сегодня приехали все влиятельные главы семейств и трое из них точно имеют дочерей и виды на Алекса.

Алиса тут же побледнела и, сжав челюсти, прошипела не хуже сказочной гарпии:

— Я это Курамоти не прощу! Никак, сволочь, не успокоится. И за нами наверняка следят. Ты можешь спрятать мальчика от чужих глаз хотя бы на время?

— Конечно, все-таки этот комплекс для отдыха — моя собственность, дорогуша, — Бэнтэн потянула Сашу за руку. — Пойдем, солнышко! Дамам просто необходимо припудрить носик. Алиса, прикрывай!

Алиса специально призывно рассмеялась, пока барышни выскальзывали из залы, подхватив длинные подола кимоно и стуча этими чертовыми сандалиями-гэта по коридорам, и заспешили прочь. Саша откровенно вцепился в руку Бэнтэн и, проскальзывая на поворотах за бегущей женщиной, молился только об одном: не сломать ноги. За ними тут же началась погоня. Но люди хозяйки комплекса мешали головорезам, спешащим за ними, а когда Бэнтэн завернула в женские купальни — началась самая настоящая кутерьма.

На Сашу купальщицы даже не взглянули. Он только глазами хлопал, когда его тащили между весело болтающими, обнаженными женщинами, обмывающими тела под струями воды. Честно говоря, Александр столько сисек и женских писек на разный вкус, цвет и размер в жизни не видел. Зато преследователям досталось по полной, причем бабам было по барабану, что они размахивают пушками с глушаками у них перед носом. Коготки фурий распороли все тела и лица в считанные секунды.

— Это приватная купальня! Посиди здесь, я тебя закрою. Спрячься за ширмой! Выйдешь только к Алексу, понял? — и, получив согласный кивок, хозяйка этого восточного комплекса чудес затолкнула Сашу вовнутрь.

 

Алиса, любезничая с подсевшим к ней мужчиной восточного происхождения, под которым оказалось пол-Гонконга, отслеживала настроение сидящих за центральным столом. Как бы женщина не строила из себя тупую блондинку, от нее не укрылось, что Курамоти зол как черт, а значит его планы пошли под хвост облезлой собаке. 

Банкет перешел благополучно в стадию базара, где каждый решает насущные проблемы. Проскользнувшая обратно по потайным коридорам Бэнтэн передала своей подруге незаметно ключик и, улыбнувшись, налила саке.

— Как в старые добрые времена, Алисочка-тян! Обломаем твоему бывшему рожки. За наши любимые места! — девы, заговорчески ухмыльнувшись друг дружке, с криком "кампай!" опрокинули стакашки.

От Алекса тоже не укрылась вся чехарда вокруг его благоверного, тем более с его места Саша был виден хорошо со спины. Он понял тут же что происходит и решил ждать, когда его отец пойдет ва-банк. 

Когда вернувшаяся на место без Сашки его любимая тетушка Бэнтэн, которая его еще нянчила в детстве, радостно намахнула саке с его мамашей, Аль про себя потер ручки. Что ж, любимый в безопасности, можно сыграть партию. Какой бы наивной и влюбчивой не была его маменька, но дурой не была никогда, а вместе с тетушкой Бэнтэн они часто наводили шорох на всех местных тусовках. Раньше с ментами разбирался его отец и другие любовники мамы, а теперь чаще всего с блюстителями порядка приходилось беседовать Алю.

— Отец, я ждал очень долго! Сегодня может объяснишь причину, по которой я здесь перед основными твоими партнерами по бизнесу? И тем более, почему весь этот сбор проходит не в Японии или Гонконге, как раньше, а в России?

— Ты туда не поедешь, — проворчал Курамоти и мысленно убил всех своих глупых подчиненных, которые не смогли перехватить какого-то мальчишку вместе с чертовой бабой. — Мне необходимо, чтобы ты прошел помолвку с одной из дам этих благородных семейств!

Сидящие отцы сделали знак, и к их столу подошли три красивейшие восточные женщины. Раньше Алекс, возможно, какую-нибудь и выбрал, но не теперь, когда был по уши влюблен в этого хрупкого наивного мальчика, с огромными непонятного цвета глазами.

— Любая из них почтит за честь стать твоей женой и родить от тебя ребенка! — объяснял отец на японском, видя, как заалели щечки у всех трех красоток.

— Отец, по-моему мы уже все решили! И потом, если я дам согласие одной — я обижу двух других, — Алекс вальяжно развел руками и улыбнулся сексуально «невестам».

— Прекрати этот цирк! Ты просто сошел с ума из-за этого несносного мальчишки, — отец поднялся из-за стола и сжал руки в кулаки.

— И я о том же! Или ты думал, что, выкрав моего любимого, ты шантажом добьешься от меня женитьбы? — Алекс, нарушая все правила регламента, развернулся и пошел к маме.

— Аль он в твоей любимой купальне! — Алиса протянула ключ сыну и поцеловала своего мальчика. А потом с усмешкой посмотрела в вытянувшееся лицо Курамоти. Чтобы не случилось, мать всегда была на стороне своего любимого сынишки.

Дамы на Аля реагировали по-другому, нежели на преследователей: строили глазки и, показывая свои буфера, страстно вздыхали. Чтобы найти приватные купальни и ту единственную, где он часто зависал с девушками на всю ночь, Алексу потребовалось десять минут. Он открыл дверь ключом и нежно позвал.

— Сашенька, пойдем! Я из этого старого пердуна выбью официальное признание тебя моим мужчиной.

— Но, Аль! — Саша подлетел к своему возлюбленному и прижался трясущимся телом.

— Испугался, зайчонок? — Алекс заключил своего мальчика в страстные объятья и, поцеловав, повел за ручку в сторону банкетного зала.

Гости перешептывались, смотря на пару, идущую между рядами к центральному столу. Сын стал перед отцом и, властно обняв за плечи своего любовника, притянул к своей горячей груди.

— Или ты признаешь его моим мужчиной перед всеми твоими компаньонами, или можешь делать себе другого наследника. Я отказываюсь от наследства!

Курамоти, зыркнув в сторону веселящейся Алисы, проскрежетал челюстями:

— Мне нужен от тебя ребенок! А твой так называемый «муж» его не родит, даже через жопу.

— Если признаешь его — я, так и быть, соглашусь на суррогатное материнство, тем более с твоими деньгами это не проблема. Но не потерплю, чтобы какая-то женщина устраивала мне скандалы в доме из-за того, что я выбрал мужчину!

Отец смерил брезгливо красного как рак Александра с ног до головы и, вздохнув, выдавил из себя:

— Был бы хотя бы писаный красавец, а то простой смазливый мальчишка. Я тебя, честно, не понимаю. Хорошо, я признаю его твоим мужчиной. А теперь сам извиняйся перед семьями невест! — Курамоти фыркнул и, садясь на свое место, добавил. — Но мне нужен от тебя ребенок и не позже, чем через два-три года максимум.

— Я согласен, отец! — Алекс рассмеялся и, чмокнув совершенно не понимающего ничего Сашу, перейдя на русский, прошептал тому на ушко. — Все нормально, милый, сейчас я извинюсь перед семьями невест и можно будет сваливать с этой пьянки, а ты пока иди к моей маме.

У Саши от японского уже голова кипела, он как болванчик пытался сохранить лицо перед этим властным мужчиной — отцом Аля, но, честно, ни по выражению лица, ни по интонации и, естественно, по самому разговору не понимал, что происходит. В один момент ему казалось, что отец Аля просто придушит его прямо у всех на глазах. Так жестко пожилой мужчина смотрел в его ничего не понимающие глаза. Когда Аль сказал про семьи невест, Саша обратил внимание на трех красавиц, замерших почтительно около главного стола, и до него стало наконец-то доходить, что его любовник только что отказался ради него от этих обалденно красивых женщин. И, естественно, его отец будет ненавидеть за это Сашу.

Александр согласно кивнул Алю и на негнущихся ногах, стуча сандалиями, засеменил в сторону Алисы.

— Поздравляю, солнышко! — обе женщины, посадив его между собой, затискали до умопомрачения. 

— Но… Любая из этих женщин могла подарить Алю то, что я никогда не смогу сделать, — вздохнул Саша.

— Э, Алиса! Мальчику просто необходимо начать брать приватные уроки японского языка, — покачала хитро головой Бэнтэн. — А то он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Не волнуйся, дорогуша! Мой сын только что согласился на суррогатное материнство, так что проблема с ребенком отпадает, — усмехнулась Алиса. — А японским начнем заниматься с завтрашнего дня. Я сама подберу тебе репетитора! — взвизгнула от счастья женщина, тиская бедного мальчишку.


	6. Если друг оказался вдруг...

На следующий день Сашке пришлось в школу идти с косичкой, Алиса просто не дала разобрать прическу и длинные накладные пряди аккуратно заплела. А на все фи парнишки как отрезала:

— Я не дам Шурику-тяну щеголять выбритой проплешиной!

— Ну, не будь букой, — Алекс поцеловал Сашку при выходе из машины. — Тебе очень идет!

— Ты мне еще бантик повяжи и юбку одень, — буркнули в ответ, выбираясь из объятий.

— А это идея! — Аль откровенно рассмеялся, представляя ярко картинку Сашки в юбке с глубокими разрезами.

— Даже не мечтай, — Шурик щелкнул по носу любовника и, выскальзывая из машины, съязвил. — А вот тебе очень даже пойдет плиссировка как у шотландцев в купе с волынкой на шее!

— Язва! — Алекс попытался перехватить ускользающего юношу и, свесившись из машины, прокричал вдогонку. — А вот возьму и надену!

— Ага! Надень, а я оценю, — крикнули издалека. — Попробуй, пока не наденешь — не узнаешь!

Аль, ухахатываясь, сползал с сиденья на пол к педалям управления.

— Господи, как же я счастлив, что люблю этого несносного мальчишку.

И никто из этих двоих даже не заметил, как побледнел Сережка, который стал невольным свидетелем всего разворачивающегося перед ним семейного процесса любовных притираний.

 

Зажали Сашку просто классически в раздевалке после физкультуры. И, ткнув головой в шкафчик для одежды, заломили руки, завернув тело раком.

— Этот педик? — прошипел прокуренный голос.

— Угу! Это его Андрей, сука, взял под свою защиту, — ответил более звонкий. 

— Вот и ладненько, отомстим за все хорошее! А ты куда прешь, клоун, чо, не видишь люди беседуют? — и сунувшийся в раздевалку Юрка вылетел головой вперед. Паренек шваркнулся затылком о стенку, его перекошенное и еще не совсем отошедшее лицо после побоев Сереги побледнело от боли.

— Ты чего, рыжий, валяешься? — Сергей встал над лежащей тушкой.

— Там… Сашку из параллели… зажали… — Юра попытался встать, опираясь на стену. — Надо кого-нибудь звать на помощь.

Каким бы клоун не был простофилей и приколистом, но отличал серьезную ситуацию от наигранной.

Сергей замер, а потом на него накатилась такая злость за то, что его трахнул в зад какой-то незнакомый мужик, за то, что Сашка игнорирует его привязанность и вообще как-то все просуммировалось и выплеснулось наружу.

— А ты у нас что, Богоматерь Заступница? Ведь сам кричал, что он педик! — оскалился злобно Серега. — Вот пусть сам как хочет и выкручивается своим задом. А мне по фиг!

И насвистывая пошленькую мелодию, пошел прочь.

— Но… Как же… — Юрка все-таки поднялся с пола и, шатаясь побрел в другую сторону.

Он прав! Конечно, он несомненно прав, и пусть теперь Сашенька прочувствует как это быть без друга. Без его Сережки! Пусть своей жопой познает до самой глубины сути. Но где-то глубоко в душе ворочался все-таки червь боли и волнения, а вдруг… 

И Серега, дойдя до конца коридора, повернул обратно…

 

— Давай, трахай его! — шипел любитель сигарет.

— Сам еби, я ему в жопу не полезу! — возражал звонкий. Сашке уже стянули трусы и оголили зад, и как бы он не брыкался, но скинуть насильников не удавалось.

— У меня пивная бутылка есть! Можно ей, — предложил звонкий. — Только пиво выпить надо.

Сказано — сделано. Парни, придерживая Сашку стали из горла хлебать свое пойло, похабно расписывая жертве весь процесс будущей экзекуции. Под конец распития сего спиртного напитка в раздевалку влетел Андрей вместе с бандой. Ситуация поменялась в считанные секунды в корне. Оппозиция тут же раскидала противников, Сашку подняли и даже портки помогли натянуть на обнаженный зад.

— Ты как? — Андрей вытер разбитую губу после драки. — Они тебе ничего не сделали?

— Нет, не успели, спасибо, — Саша, тяжело вздохнув, опустился на скамейку.

— Это я виноват, уж извини, что они на тебя напали, — Андрей приземлился сбоку, смотря на стонущие под ногами побитые тушки.

В раздевалку заглянул испуганный Юрка.

— Успели?

— Угу, спасибо, что предупредил! — улыбнулся клоуну Андрей. 

Юрка расцвел в ответ и, развернувшись, напоролся на возвращающегося озабоченного Серегу. Парни молча смерили друг друга, а когда Сергей увидел сидящих рядом Андрея и Сашку, то услышал шип со стороны личного шута ихнего класса.

— Тоже мне, друг называется. Его и изнасиловать могли!

— А тебе какое дело? — огрызнулся Сергей на такую реплику и, сжав кулаки, повернулся к Юрке.

— Никакого, я ведь только клоун! — игриво помахали ручками перед носом и, показав язык, ускользнули прочь.

 

Серега решил проследить за Сашкой во что бы то ни стало, посему, ускользнув с последних пар и одолжив мотоцикл у товарища по двору, он встал за гаражами наизготовке, ожидая, когда приедет за Сашкой его любовник. А потом подстроился в хвосте у лексуса. Машина шла плавно, не набирая сильно скорость, и посему Сергей хоть и с трудом, но держался в хвосте на определенном расстоянии, стараясь сильно не попадаться на глаза. Когда иномарка, свернув с основной дороги на проселочную, скрылась за массивными воротами, Серега решил пролезть на частную территорию через забор.

Если бы его сейчас спросили зачем он это делает, он бы не смог ответить. Потому что сам не знал на кой ему всему это. Лишь только его ноги коснулись земли с противоположной стороны забора, он тут же попал в руки орущей на непонятной языке охране, а через десять минут его, скрученного и с кляпом во рту поставили на колени перед любовником Саши.

Алекс, осмотрев Серегу, недоуменно хмыкнул:

— Ну и какого банана ты у меня шараебишься по территории? — он жестом попросил убрать кляп и развязать пленника.

— Я хочу увидеть Сашу! — отплевываясь от тряпки во рту, буркнул Серега: руки скрутили так, что теперь на запястьях были багровые полоски.

— Что, в школе не насмотрелся? — съехидничали в ответ. — Извини, но он отдыхает, и я не намерен нарушать его покой.

— Он мой друг! И… — закипая на глазах.

— Бывший, — перебивая с издевкой.

— Он не твоя собственность! — сжимая кулаки и вставая наизготовку.

— А я его собственностью, в отличие от тебя, и не считаю. Но не дам любимому человеку испытывать боль из-за твоей прихоти. Так что свободен! — Алекс хлопнул руками и появившимся слугам скомандовал по-японски. — Выпроводить гостя! — а потом, перейдя на русский, пояснил замершему Сереге. — Если еще раз сюда сунешься — они тебя на куски искромсают. Всего доброго, бывший друг Сашеньки!

За ворота Серегу вытащили взашей и, пнув основательно под жопу, задали ускорение так, что тот с разбегу вляпался в кусты ивняка.

 

— Кто там? — Саша нежился в горячем источнике, развалившись на ступенях.

— Дружок твой пожаловал, — Аль ухмыльнулся и пересадил своего Сашеньку себе на колени.

— Серега?! И откуда только узнал? — Саша стал зазывно выцеловывать скулу своего мужчины.

— Думаю, проследил, — губы перехватили и пленили жарким поцелуем, а потом, выпустив, вздохнули влажно на ушко. — Но я его выгнал взашей.

— Правильно сделал, спасибо, родной, — Саша сам, раздвинув себе ягодицы, стал попкой опускаться на уже возбужденный член любовника, чувствуя, как твердое горячее естество проникает вовнутрь, наполняя приятно до предела кишечник.

 

Серега выполз из влажных кустов, отряхивая прилипшую листву от одежды, ругаясь и сыпля смачно матерками, потащился к оставленному им чуть дальше под забором мотоциклу. У его брошенной машины сидел мужчина в кожанке и курил.

— Какие люди? — усмехнулись оторопелому Сережке стальными глазами из-под ежика стриженных светло-русых волос. — Вот тебя, Горячий Задок, я тут и не мечтал встретить!

Сережка поперхнулся от слов этого незнакомца и, собрав челюсть, стал соображать.

— Чего клювом-то хлопаешь? Могу каску одеть для опознания, — а потом, усмехнувшись, добил. — Это я тебя в зад ебал, если ты не понял!

И, увидев как пятится от услышанного побледневший парнишка, в миг поймал его в кольцо своих рук.

— Чего дрожишь, зайчонок? А мне показалось, под конец тебе даже понравилось насаживаться на мой член!

Сережка со страхом заглянул в лицо высокого, прокаченного мужчины, что стискивал его тело железными руками и, увидев в глазах огоньки похоти, еще сильнее задрожал.

— Ну-ну, солнышко, твоя попка меня очень даже заводит!

— Отпустите… меня… — проблеял Сережка и забился в силках.

— Да ни за что! Ты у меня из мальчишек первый. И такой горячий! — Сергея притянули вверх и с силой захватили рот, а потом, отлипнув, прошептали. — Здесь поиграемся или ко мне?

Поняв, что жертва ни в какую не собирается сдавать позиции, мужчина, быстро нажав определенные точки, в миг вырубил паренька, а потом, оседлав чужой мотоцикл, покатил с желанной ношей прочь.

 

Очнулся Сережка в просторной полупустой квартире, прикованный наручниками к узорной кованой спинке кровати.

— Привет, спящая принцесса, как самочувствие? 

Мужчина в длинном халате уселся на трахадром, с интересом рассматривая жалкие потуги освободиться из пут.

— Я несовершеннолетний и это похищение! — Сережка прекратил извиваться и посмотрел на своего мучителя.

— Ага, как лазить по чужой территории — так взрослый, а как отвечать за поступки, так сразу маленький мальчик, — мужчина соблазнительно улыбнулся и, потянувшись к пареньку, провел рукой по дрожащему бедру.

— Меня родители искать будут… — пытаясь отпнуть настойчивую руку.

— Угу, так и поверил, наверняка отпросился на ночь, якобы к другу?!

И, увидев потупившийся взгляд вкупе с яркими, как наливной ранет, щеками, сразу понял, что попал в точку.

— Когда ты так краснеешь, ты еще более соблазнительный, — пленитель, нагнувшись, с пола поднял поднос и водрузил на тумбочку около кровати. — Вино, шампанское, закуски?

— Вы вообще кто? — Сережка проследил движение мужчины и уставился в его лицо. Его похититель был стандартной внешности, так сказать, без особых примет — типичное славянское лицо. Скуластое, открытое, с тонким носом и крупными серыми глазами.

— Я-то? Да как тебе сказать, я работаю на отца Алекса уже несколько лет.

— Значит, ты снова хотел похитить Сашку? С его подачи?

— Теперь уже нет! Расклад поменялся, теперь эта шлюшка-дырка под моей охраной, сыночек Курамоти постарался. Устроил скандал на весь азиатский мир. И что он только нашел в твоем друге? 

Сережка потупил взгляд и шмыгнул носом. А что он сам нашел в Александре да такого, что только от одного взгляда непонятного цвета глаз напрочь сносит все предохранители.

— Ого! Да ты и сам, я чувствую, не против его сладкой попки. Да только зря, приятель, эта дырка теперь забита на всю жизнь. Причем так нехило и основательно! А я буду нежным и ласковым, даю слово.

Он наклонился к парнишке и, увернувшись от пинающих его ног, придавил профессионально к постели.

— За что ты мне и приглянулся, люблю строптивых, — Сережке оперативно задрали рубашку, а потом очень быстро лишили штанов и трусов. — Вот так!

Еще два ремня, и парнишка оказался профессионально распят на кровати с раскинутыми широко ногами.

— А теперь я тебя подготовлю. Да так, что сам будешь просить о близости и ебаться со мной как последняя шлюха! 

И мужчина, зачерпнув щедро смазки из тюбика, который вытащил из прикроватной тумбочки, приступил к активным действиям.

Сережка не понимал свое тело. Первые полчаса кроме боли и унижения, вызванных ковырянием в заду, у него ничего не вызвало. Следующий же час, начавшись с пытки, когда мужчина напяливал его зад на свой крупный член, закончился таким феерическим оргазмом, которого паренек не испытывал ни разу с Наташкой, да и вообще в жизни.

Сейчас взрослый мужчина, развязав и освободив от оков его умученное тело, уложил утраханного юношу себе на грудь и перебирал методично волосы.

— Как вас зовут? — пробормотал Серега, даже отодвинуться от этого властного мужика не было никаких сил.

Подушка под ним хмыкнула, а потом, коротко вздохнув, прошептала:

— Зови меня Михаил.

— Врете, это наверняка не ваше имя, — бормотнули в ответ и попробовали отползти в сторону.

— И что? У меня много имен: одним больше, одним меньше, — пожали плечами и силком оставили на месте. — Твой дружок Сашка тебе не подходит, он сам пассив и подставляет задок под член Алекса!

— Откуда вы знаете? — брыкнулся Сережка.

— Видел, они и не шифруются особо и обкатали практически весь сад и близлежащую территорию. А тебе самому нравится, когда тебя пялят в попку, разве я не прав? — с усмешкой заглянули в карие глаза.

— Нет, — буркнули в ответ и попытались снова отползти.

— Ну-ну! Сам-то себе не ври, у тебя ж так стояло — пахать было можно. А я тебе практически и не дрочил! Ты там та-акой чувствительный и го-орячий... м-ммм... Пирожки жарить можно!

— Пирожки тоже в мою жопу пихать будете? — Серега покраснел, как рак в крутом кипятке.

Михаил заржал, а потом, помассировав анус подростка, снова проник туда своими пальчиками.

— Я отдохнул, ну что, второй раунд? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова подмял мальчишку под себя.

 

Утром Сережку доставили на его же взятом на прокат мотоцикле прямо к подъезду, он даже не удивился об осведомленности Михаила. Мужчина спрыгнул с железного коня и, оглядев своего новоиспеченного любовника, констатировал факт.

— Я тебя сам найду, покеда, красотка! Не скучай, — и, усмехнувшись, пошел прочь.

Серега смотрел в широкую удаляющуюся спину и не знал что сказать. Зад горел особо ощутимо, даже стоять было не комфортно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сидеть, да и на душе было все клубком и вверх тормашками. А в голове крутилась одна единственная мысль: "Как же жить дальше?!"

 

Наташку он стал избегать сразу на следующий день, он и раньше старался отдалиться от девы, но теперь действия перешли в активный характер.   
Причин же тому была целая корзинка. 

Во-первых, она его откровенно затрахала своей навязчивостью и липучестью, а ее пискляво-визгливый голос вкупе с щенячьими глазками вызывал желание поблевать и не более того. Причем это желание увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессией и к концу пар стало просто нестерпимым.

Во-вторых, Сашка привлекал Сережку еще больше, буквально магнитом тянули непонятного цвета глаза, когда они останавливались на бывшем друге. И Серега чувствовал, что желание отыметь Александра стало навязчивой проблемой. А как он — Сашка — будет выгибаться и стонать, когда Сережкин член напялит его молочную попку? Как будут расширяться его глаза, как будут ловить его губы страстные вздохи и собственные капли спермы после оргазма, выбитого из глубин его зада? От этих больных фантазий фаллос Сережки приходил в боевую готовность, а в паху разливалась горячая волна желания. 

«И ни какой я не пассив!» — думал краснеющий парень, отслеживая плавные движения Саши по классной комнате. — «Да я жду не дождусь, чтобы оттрахать этот поджарый зад. А Михаил — кретин и извращенческий придурок. С педофильными замашками!».

А в-третьих… М-да, эта сторона была самой страшной. И Сережка мысленно ее гнал куда подальше, но вот только ничего не мог подделать со своей стукнутой головой и со своим взбесившемся телом. Ибо, как только он начинал представлять себя в постели с Наташкой или Сашей, то почему-то всплывал не к месту прищур стальных глаз, светлый ежик волос, а еще тело. Гибкое, смертельно красивое, сильное, горячо-обжигающее, властно загибающее его в таких позициях, о которых он вспоминал, покрываясь багровой краской даже за ушами. Член же при этом предавал своего хозяина с потрохами, становился просто каменным и болезненно просил разрядки. После того, как Серега отдрочил себе четвертый раз в мужском туалете, закрывшись в кабинке, он понял одно, что либо поимеет своего дружка в жопу и докажет, что он не пассив. Либо… Об этом лучше не думать, так как пятый раз будет явно перебором.

Но вот где отыметь своего бывшего дружка? В школе?! В связи с последним нападением было крайне проблематично, ибо сейчас рядом с Сашкой всегда крутился кто-нибудь из банды Андрея. Утром его привозил прямо к порогу любовничек, а вечером прямо с крыльца забирал, если не появлялся этот чертов Алекс, его заменял друг, тот, который отпинал тогда Михаила. Покумекав над такой загвоздкой, Сергей решил выманить Сашку за гаражи во время большой перемены, якобы для приватного разговора.

— Ой, Сереженька! — Натали так некстати повисла на шее парня, только он нечаянно замешкался за партой.

— Чего? — буркнул тот навязчивой девахе.

— Ты такой в последнее время холодный, мы с тобой уже не трахались хуеву тучу дней! Разве не хочешь перепихнуться в школьной подсобке? — прошептали на ушко, развратно причмокивая губками.

Серега окосел: он Наташку туда хотел затащить давно, но та упиралась, строя из себя святую невинность. Видно, совсем пизденку у девки прижало, коль та засунула свои принципы себе в жопу.

— Нет, я занят, — Сережка выпутался из нехилого захвата липких ручек и попытался перехватить выходящего из класса Сашу.

— Эй, разговор есть! — Сергей перекрыл рукой тому выход, совершенно не обращая внимание на побелевшую рядом Наташку, которая увязалась хвостом. 

— Говори, — пожал тот плечами, смотря на гневно убийственный взгляд свирепой девы, та даже губки стала покусывать, сжимая до побелевших костяшек кулаки.

— Не здесь! Тут слишком много ненужных ушей, — Наташку отшили таким взглядом, что бывшая любовница выпала в ступор, а потом масляно добавили, состроив глазки Сашке. — Или боишься? 

— Идем, — Саша скинул чужую руку с косяка и сам отправился в сторону гаражей.

Что ж, рыбка сама плывет в сети! Сережка, потерев загребущие ручки, отправился следом за вожделенным задком…


	7. Вуайеризм это заразно

Сергей шел за скользящим впереди Сашкой и обдумывал план пленения идущего перед ним одноклассника. Если откровенно, в голову ничего не шло, а яйца окончательно горели, требуя разрядки, посему, как только Александр свернул за первый гараж, то Сергей просто навалился сзади и, прижав к нагретому солнцем железу, решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Как Бог на душу положит!

— Отпусти! — охнул плененный бывший друг и попытался скинуть с себя наглые руки Сережки.

— Ни за что, я хочу тебя, — Сергей откровенно уже вовсю терся о желаемое тело, микося одной рукой попку Сашки через штаны гимназической формы, а другой выламывая руки хрупкого парнишки, завернув их неловко над его головой.

— Отпусти, кретин! — зашипел Сашка, чувствуя, как ладонь с ягодиц опасно перемещается в сторону его паха, а прокаченное тело Сергея вжимает его в железную дверь, пачкая ржавчинной школьную одежду.

— Пока не трахну — даже не мечтай! — рыкнули сзади и, скользнув под ремень штанов, сжали через белье мягкий член.

Но Бог сегодня был не известно на чей стороне, если так можно выразиться, так как их страстные обжимашки прервала появившаяся Наташка. Навязчивая девица решила все-таки проследить за этой странной парочкой и, очевидно, не зря.

— Сергей, ты чего делаешь?! — изумилась деваха, видя, как ее бывший бой-френд пытается раздеть силком Сашку.

— Что, не видишь?! — Серега даже темп не снизил и, не оборачиваясь, рыкнул на зарвавшуюся Наташку. — Пытаюсь выебать Сашку в жопу! А ты чего приперлась? Или хочешь понаслаждаться нашими потрахушками, так мне чужие глаза не нужны.

— Но.. Сережа, он же… Он же парень! — Наташка покраснела до корней волос, но уходить не собиралась.

— А то я не знаю! — Сереге все-таки удалось стянуть с брыкающегося Сашки трусы вместе со штанами до колен. Он, опустив руки своей жертвы сверху вниз, резко вывернул в плечах, скрутив, совершенно не обращая на стон боли друга, и повернул растерзанного паренька в сторону опешившей Натали.

Наташка, скользнув взглядом по болтающемуся вялому пенису Сашки, сморщенным яичкам, выглядывавшим из-под края мятой рубашки и перекошенному от борьбы и боли лицу, закусила нижнюю губу, а потом прошептала:

— Ему же... больно…

— А мне похер! Я его уже год как хочу. Я и с тобой стал встречаться, лишь бы не думать о нем и не сходить с ума по его развратному телу! — закричал Серега, прижимая к себе скрюченного друга.

— Ты… ты… ПЕДЕРАСТ! — заорала вдруг девица. — НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАЙСЯ КО МНЕ БОЛЬШЕ!

— С удовольствием, сучка! — шипя и смотря, как девица убежала прочь в сторону школы, а потом, обращаясь к Сашке. — Ну, вот сладенький. Теперь мы одни, и нам никто не помешает.

Сережка впился в шею своей жертвы зубами, как услышал сзади знакомый до боли смешок.

— А вот в этом ты ошибаешься, Горячий Задок.

И его с легкостью сняли с Сашиного тела, вырубив незаметным надавливанием определенных точек.

— Ты как? — светловолосый ежик волос и стальные глаза.

Саша тупо хлопал своими глазами на незнакомого мужчину, стоя со спущенными штанами до колен.

— Хозяйство-то подбери! Хватит проветривать, а то вдруг мне понравится, и я воспользуюсь, — Сашке состроили мастерски глазки, а потом рассмеялись, видя, как мальчишка торопливо пытается напялить штаны, но после садистских методов друга, руки висели плетьми и слушались плохо. — Ладно, не прыгай! Помогу.

Мужчина, привалив вырубленного Сережку все к той же железной ржавой двери, о поверхность которой тот несколько минут назад полировал Сашку, и, шагнув к замешкавшемуся и путающемуся в штанах школьнику, притянул к себе.

— Хм-ммм, теперь понимаю... почему он запал на тебя и захотел сделать своим. Ты очень красивый и на подстилку вовсе не похож, как казалось раньше. Так что свои слова беру обратно!

Сашка хлопал своими огромными глазами и пытался понять весь треп сильного мужчины, который отработанным движением аккуратно убрал его муди в трусы, напялил на попку штаны, а потом оправил полностью костюм, застегнув ремень.

— Чего замер, зайчонок?! — усмехнулись стальные глаза, мужчина до сих пор держал паренька за ремень, притянув к себе. — Как руки теперь? Двигать сможешь, кровообращение должно уже восстановиться. 

Саша попробовал пошевелить, руки саднило здорово, обычно так болят ноги, когда отсидишь.

— Вроде да… — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как мозолистые подушечки пальцев другой свободной руки его спасителя прошлись по скуле и, очертив губы, коснулись волос.

— Мягкие… Вообще за спасение принцесс обычно требуют с них поцелуй! Но, боюсь, тогда я буду слишком похож на твоего дружка, ибо поцелуя мне будет от тебя безбожно мало…

Мужчина отпустил ремень Саши и, подойдя к валяющемуся Сергею, наклонился над ним.

— Что вы делаете?! — со страхом спросили сзади.

— Забираю с собой твоего не состоявшегося любовника-тирана! — Серега валялся посреди травы, широко разбросав конечности. Из спущенных штанов торчал член, который парень успел достать, дабы натянуть на него жаркую попку Саши. По сути дела, если бы не пришла своевременная помощь от этого незнакомого человека, то Сережка своего бы точно добился, не взирая на все взбрыки Сашки и вмешательства Натали.

— Отойди от него! — Сашин голос стал стальным от напряжения.

— Это еще почему? — Мужчина оправил штаны Сереге, засунув в трусы опадающий на глазах бордовый член. — Он тебя чуть не изнасиловал и, по-моему, заслуживает наказание. Неужели тебе его жалко? А может ты любишь садо-мазо, и я испоганил вам всю прелюдию?

— То, что я люблю и как, вас совершенно не касается! Так же как и то, как я отношусь к этому парню. Но я не дам чужому взрослому мужчине утащить в неизвестном направлении моего дру… (на этом слове поперхнулся Саша и поправился) знакомого, тем более он без сознания, — Сашка прекрасно осознавал как силен и тренирован перед ним взрослый, но, пошарив глазами по траве и увидев огрызок неизвестного происхождения трубы, он, морщась, поднял ее и встал на изготовку, вспоминая боевые стойки, в которых замирал, тренируясь, Аль.

Мужчина удовлетворенно хмыкнул на такой геройский порыв, он с легкостью перекинул через плечо невменяемую тушку Сергея и, развернувшись к своему «противнику», игриво заметил.

— А ты горячий! Жаль, что твой любовник слишком влиятельная личность, иначе я сделал бы все, чтобы ты стал моим, мальчик, — Сашке сексуально состроили глазки, а потом, вильнув бедрами, дабы поменять центр тяжести, добавили, пожирая откровенно паренька в гневе. — Если тебе надоест кувыркаться со своим мужиком — я всегда в твоем распоряжении, малыш. Ах да, забыл совсем сказать, передай привет Алексу! Как видишь, твоя охрана как его возлюбленного не дремлет.

— Вы работаете на Аля? — Саша еще сильнее округлил глаза, но трубу не отпустил.

— Нет, на его отца, — пояснили, поправив на плече попу Сереги.

— Тогда я точно не могу вас отпустить с ним, — качнули подбородком в сторону жопы бывшего друга.

— А какие проблемы? — спросили, сексуально улыбнувшись. 

Сейчас этот мужлан выглядел как само невинное очарование на прогулке, если исключить на плече висящего юношу.

— Вы все равно не имеете права утаскивать несовершеннолетнего в неизвестном направлении.

— Почему? Поверь мне, Сашенька, еще как имею! Имел и буду иметь сегодня. Я думаю, несколько раз за ночь. Сереженька — мой новый любовник, с которым я уже несколько раз кувыркался в постели. И опробовал его сладкую попку!

Труба выпала из рук, глухо ударившись об искрошенные остатки асфальта, а Саша, собирая челюсть, смотрел в спину мужчины, гордо уносящего на плече свой боевой трофей.

Из ступора парня вывел голос, раздавшийся издалека. Мужчина помахал свободной рукой и на весь двор гаркнул, напоминая.

— Мое предложение по поводу тебя, зайчонок, в силе! Если тебе осточертеет Алексей — я всегда к твоим услугам!

Саша еще минут пять тупо смотрел в сторону исчезнувшей спины, а потом, закрыв рот, на негнувшихся ногах повернул в сторону школы. На крыльце он столкнулся с выбегающей Наташкой, та открыла рот, замерев на месте, и уставилась на ржавые пятна по всему костюму Саши. Александр про себя усмехнулся: вот интересно, что теперь она скажет, о чем спросит или вообще промолчит. То, что его видела девка без портков, Сашку, честно говоря, не колыхало, а после всех слухов, что витали вокруг паренька — одним больше, одним меньше — особого значения не имело.

— Ты?! — выдавила из себя девушка и потупила взор. А правда, что спросить? Трахнули тебя или нет? Или ты отбился и заехал ему в морду? Причем расквасил парню лицо, которого ты до сих пор любишь? Даже не взирая на то, что он оказался педерастом и использовал твое тело в своих корыстных целях…

— Я это, я, — Сашка ни на грамм не хотел помогать этой девице. Хотя особо злопамятным не был.

— У тебя костюм грязный в ржавчине… — пробормотала она.

— По-моему тебя интересует нечто другое, а не моя одежда, точно, — усмехнулся парень. — Нет, меня он не трахнул, могу задницу показать в подтверждение своих слов. Член и яйца ты у меня все равно уже видела!

И, увидев неверящий взгляд девушки, полный надежды, тяжело вздохнул. Нет, последним гадом Сашка точно не был, но иногда так хотелось.

— Значит, ты отбился? — с надеждой спросили рядом.

— Ты еще спроси, врезал ли я ему за все по морде? Посмотри, — Саша наигранно согнул руки, показывая практически полное отсутствие мускулатуры. — Разве у меня есть хоть один шанс выстоять против Сергея, он всегда был намного сильнее меня.

— Он отпустил тебя сам, — девица схватилась, тяжело дыша за свою грудь. 

Противостоять сопернице девушке было для нее не проблема, но вот когда соперник парень — это уже другой коленкор. Тут у Наташки шансов не было.

— Нет, его вырубили и унесли на плече, — разбивая мечты девахи на мелкие осколки.

— Кто? — выдавила она, плохо соображая.

— Его любовник, — пожал плечами Саша и, видя, как упругая попка девушки встречается резво со ступенями их школьного крыльца, добавил. — Так что извини, Наташка, но своего любимого принца ты просрала окончательно! Против этого мужлана, который пялит Серегу в зад, у тебя шансов нет. Впрочем, как и мужских гениталий между ног тоже!

И он, обойдя сидящую на ступенях девицу, отправился в класс за сумкой. Надо было позвонить Алексу, чтобы забрал, на сегодня приключений хватит, да и учеба после того в голову не шла.

 

— Где я? Что со мной? — Сережка, тихо застонав, попытался встать на ноги. Но рот зажали рукой, а тело властно подмяли.

— Со мной, не дергайся, красотка, — усмехнулись знакомо на ушко. — И я решил сделать тебе сюрприз, ибо, благодаря твоим действиям, я совершенно по-другому посмотрел на твою любовь. Только сильно не кричи, дабы не привлечь внимание.

Паренька поставили на четвереньки, а перед носом открыли секретную панель. Сережка зажмурился: яркий свет, заливающий смежное помещение, сильно резанул по глазам, а ушей достигли сладострастные стоны. А когда глаза адаптировались, то они расширились до предела, а зажатый рот прошептал трехэтажный мат.

На футоне перед ними занимались любовью Саша и Алекс во всей своей красе. Член у Сережки тут же дернулся в штанах и болезненно заныл. То, как его друг, раскинув стройные ножки, прогибался глубинным толчкам своего белобрысого любовника, как вбирал полностью без остатка его мощную плоть, при этом соблазнительно стеная и улыбаясь любимому, действовало как наркотик.

— Нравится? — усмехнулись на ушко и, оголив попку Сережки стали готовить влажную дырочку под свой член. — Меня это тоже заводит. Твой Сашенька просто чудо, которое совершенно недостойно досталось ублюдку Курамоти. Но все меняется в этом мире, и этот мальчик тоже может стать нашим с тобой мужчиной! Одним на двоих, только нужно дождаться изменения политического ветра и подцепить этого страстного птенчика. Пока сильные мира сего разбираются друг с другом, ломая черепа! — Михаил одним движением напялил задок Сережки на свой мощный член и, поддев его бедрами, зажимая стонущий рот, продолжил. — Так ты со мной, Горячий Задок?

— Да-а-а... — простонали в ответ, давясь пальцами руки и пытаясь расслабить кишечник.

— Вот и ладненько! А теперь наслаждайся. Когда-нибудь этот парнишка будет стенать под тобой, как это делает под Алексом, и это время не за горами. Но пока мои руки связаны, придется подождать, ублажая меня, конфетка, своим горячим задком. О да-ааа!

Прогибаясь и сливая в забившегося в судорогах оргазма под ним юношу. Сережка выплеснулся на пол пряной струей, смотря, как за тонкой стеной его вожделение выгнулось в истоме, выстреливая фонтанчиком семени в лицо жарко улыбающегося блондина.


	8. За кулисами интриг, Эпилог

— И сколько ты мальчику будешь мозги пудрить? И заметь, я тебя за тот удар по Саше не простил, — Алекс завис грозно над валяющемся в истоме Михаилом в своем саду.

— М-ммм, значит твой отец все-таки меня сдал?

— Ну, он все-таки мой отец, а не твой. Так вот, Юрий! Если что, я тебя просто живьем закопаю.

— Я тебя не пойму, Алекс-сама! Этот пиздюк влюблен, между прочим, в твоего Сашеньку и мечтает трахнуть его в распрекрасный задок, — сузили серость глаз.

— Угу, а ты наплел парнишке черте что про страшных-престрашных японских якудза и теперь натягиваешь его жопу на свой член. Причем еще и за нами подглядываете, не стыдно?

— Не-а! Еще немного, и он просто не сможет жить без анального секса. И твой Александр останется в безопасности, — усмехнулись рвано, вглядываясь в синеву неба и проплывающие по нему облака.

Алекс присел рядом, а потом задумчиво спросил.

— Юра, а сам-то ты чего хочешь, ведь этот Сергей тебе дорог? Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь. И что ты думаешь делать с этим парнем, привязать к себе через секс? Так это не выход.

— Заткнись, а? Хозяин-сама! А то я не знаю. Но назад дороги нет: хоть так, но он будет со мной, подо мной с раздвинутыми широко ногами, — огрызнулись тихо в ответ.

 

Наташка не могла поверить словам Александра, но как не пыталась прижать Серегу и вытрясти с него правду — не могла. Ее бывший избегал свою деву просто виртуозно, а спрашивать при других гомик он теперь или нет девушка не хотела.

Ибо до сих пор надеялась на серьезные отношения с этим красавчиком, не смотря на все события.

— Ты чего тут забыл? — Саша недоуменно воззрился на бывшего своего друга, когда тот сел к нему за последнюю парту и по-хозяйски стал раскладывать тетради на столе.

— Тебя, — огрызнулся Сергей, продолжая доставать ручки и карандаши.

— С какого? — округлил глаза Сашка.

— С такого! — кладя ластик возле пишущих принадлежностей.

— Сергей, ты меня извини, но я пассив в постели и удовлетворить твою пылающую задницу, как твой крутой супер-любовник, просто не в состоянии. Да у меня на тебя и не встанет, — вздохнул тяжело Саша.

— А у меня на тебя стоит! И уж поверь, я тебя еще поимею в твою распрекрасную жопу, — заверили шипом гадюки. 

— Ну, надо же! Дружки снова вместе? — Юрасик щербато заулыбался надувшимся парням. — Значит все-таки решили кто из вас в паре станет девочкой?

И пока Сашка набирал в легкие воздух, дабы возмутиться на такой наезд, а Серега, сжимая кулаки, поднимался с их парты, снова ставшей общей, прозвенел заливисто звонок.

Всю пару одноклассники озирались на них. Наташка алела ушами на весь кабинет, так как взгляды ребят после заново возрожденной парочки «не разлей вода друзей» недоуменно впивались затем на нее, сидящей в гордом одиночестве.

А на перемене дева не выдержала такого накала страстей и, подлетев к задней парте парней, нависла над ними.

— Значит ты все-таки гомик? Как и он! — тыкнули пальцем сначала в Серегу, а потом перевели убийственный перст на Сашу.

— Наталья, отвянь, а? Между нами все кончено, так и не начавшись. А кого я предпочитаю, не твоего ума дела, — лениво потянулись всем позвоночником.

Вокруг них тут же образовалась толпа любопытных парней и девчонок. Еще бы, такое шоу!

— Что, девочку с членом нашел? А ты, пиздюк, ему свою жопу стал подставлять по старой дружбе! — понесло даму в разнос, когда зашумевший класс перекрыл звук залихватского смеха.

— Мадам! Вы совершенно не правы, он сам девочка. Причем исключительно моя!

Высокий мужчина стоял у входа в аудиторию и скалился ровными зубами. Он оглядел ребят, застывших в позах «К нам приехал ревизор», и радостно помахал покрасневшему как свекла Сергею.

— Салют, Горячий Задок! — а потом перевел свой лукавый взгляд на Сашу. — Привет, Александр, твой муж меня за тобой послал.

— Я с тобой не поеду, — оскалился ученый своим любимым Сашка.

— Со мной — точно нет! Я предпочитаю мотоцикл. А вот Геннадий ждет тебя в иномарке у школы. Горячий Задок, ты тоже собирайся, поедешь с нами!

Серега взвился тут же, так его еще перед классом не унижали. Он вмиг выпрыгнул из-за парты и подлетел к нагло настроенному мужчине. Замах кулаком просвистел картинно мимо улыбающейся рожицы. А этот нахал его мигом вырубил ребром руки по затылку и, подняв победоносно на плечо, помахал всем.

— Ладно, бывайте, зверьки! Сашка, не тормози, Алекс ждать не любит, — и повернулся со своим трофеем на выход.

— Ты куда это моего парня понес? — Наташка пошла в наступление на этого сексуально настроенного монстра.

— С чего это «ОН» «ТВОЙ» парень? — тыкнули в аппетитную попку, покачивающуюся на плече. — Вообще-то... Чмок! — Мужчина игриво чмокнул обтянутые штанами аппетитные ягодицы Сережки и осклабился на окружающих ребят. — Я уже сказал, или ты не догнала, убогая. «ОН» — моя девочка, которую я ебу!

И затопал прочь, даже не интересуясь, а следует за ним Сашка или нет.

— Наташа, не переживай так. С Сергеем ничего не случится, — Александр обогнул хлопающую ушами и глазами толпу выпавших учеников и приблизился к бывшей девушке друга. — Это, и правда, его любовник! Так что…

Он осекся под убийственным взглядом девы и поспешил за удаляющейся широкой спиной мужчины, рвано соображая, зачем Алекс вдруг его решил сегодня забрать раньше из школы с последних уроков. Здесь было что-то не то.

 

— Твоя мама отказалась от тебя официально.

Алекс стоял в их любимом гостевом домике и протягивал документы. Сашка хлопал тупо глазами и никак не мог сообразить, что же такое происходит.

— А мой отец сейчас делает тебе второе гражданство в Японии, — дальше огорошили вертящего непонятные юридические бумажки в руках Александра.

И из-за этого его раньше времени уперли домой?

— Зачем? — охнул он, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— По законам Японии я могу дать тебе официально свою фамилию, так сказать, усыновив. И ты станешь моей семьей. Разве это плохо?

— Нет… — ойкнул Саша, совершенно уже не вникая в ситуацию. — А куда этот амбал утащил Сережу?

— К себе в домик. Так я не понял, ты что, не рад? Это, конечно, не официальная свадьба, как если бы ты был девицей. Но так поступают многие геи, — нахмурились голубые глаза.

— Ну что ты, — Саша подлетел к замершему любимому и обнял его нежно за талию. — Конечно, я счастлив, просто не думал, что такое возможно… и…

— Все еще переживаешь за своего друга? — усмехнулись сверху, а когда удивленная мордашка глянула из-под ежика волос, поцеловали. — Не переживай так за него. Юра серьезен с ним как никогда.

— Юра? — переспросил Саша, чувствуя, как его поднимают на руки.

— Ну да, он вообще-то давно работает на моего отца и является доверенным его лицом в России. А когда-то мы вместе с ним учились в одном университете. Правда, никогда не дружили, как, к примеру, с Генкой. Но и не враждовали тоже, — объясняли на ходу, утаскивая к себе в спальню.

— И как он стал вдруг его доверенным лицом? — охнули, выгибаясь в горячих руках на белых ломких простынях.

— Да так… дело темное и давнее… Он Курамоти сразу приглянулся. Молодой, умный, амбициозный, хваткий, да и родители непростые — обеспеченные. Но, вообще-то, меня сейчас волнует совсем другое... Ум-ммм... Чем Юра и твой дружок!

Сашку оперативно завернули раком и ворвались без подготовки вовнутрь.

— Вот так намного лучше! А то вечно от тебя только и слышу. Сережа — то, Сережа — се! Ничего с твоим Сергеем страшного не произойдет. Уж поверь, и, к слову, твой дружок наверняка сейчас занимается тем же. А именно: как и ты подставляет попку своему любовнику. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие, — заверили, наращивая глубинные поступательные толчки.

 

Вечером оба друга оказались на горячем источнике, причем каждый в объятьях своего мужчины. Генка ушел, просто не выдержал разящей голубизны между этими двумя необычными парами, пассив одной из которых пожирал глазами пассива другой. И со словами «С вами точно можно ебнуться окончательно!» сбежал от них.

— Хватит смотреть на своего друга зверем, Сергей, — Алекс оскалился своему сопернику через пространство, окутанное паром горячей воды, и добил, не растягивая особо события. — Лучше поздравь, скоро он будет носить официально мою фамилию!

— Чего?

И пока Серега хлопал глазами, смотря, как напротив него друг Сашка целуется в засос со своим любовником, мужчина, что держал его в своих руках, прошептал тихо на ухо.

— Может все-таки поздравишь? Они так оба счастливы.

— Ты, козел, мне обещал другое…

Сереге огладили ягодицы и, помассировав податливый анус пальчиками, усмехнулись.

— А ты им это скажи! Посмеемся вместе.

Серега обернулся на шум воды и, видя, что возбужденный блондин, не стесняясь совершенно их присутствия, покачивая своим стоящим мощным членом уносит прочь на руках своего любимого юношу, уже в полный голос заорал, убивая глазами нахального мужика рядом.

— Ты обманул меня!

— Ну, да! Потому что ты сам обманываешь себя.

Полотенце с колен задрали и тыкнули пальцем в налившийся стояк.

— Ты течешь только от одного прикосновения к своей попке, ожидая моего члена в свой зад. Так вот, девочка! Сашка тебе туда никогда не засадит по тому простому определению, что сам предпочитает получать в жопу, как и ты.

Серегу скинули с колен в горячую воду, так что он, ухнув с головой, выплыл ошарашено на поверхность. Мужчина стоял в полный рост на ступенях и, скрестив руки на своей прокаченной груди, нависал сверху, тряся перед его носом парнишки своим немаленьким взведенным стволом.

— Ты… Ты… — бессильно прошептали снизу.

— Я тебе даю то, что ты хочешь. Так что, Серега, ты решишь, а?

Юноша поднялся на ноги и обреченно побрел к возвышающемуся мужчине, а потом прижался от бессилия головой к его обнаженному бедру.

— Зачем я тебе сдался, только из-за ебли, да?

Сверху хмыкнули и, сев обратно на ступени, утянули к себе на бедра сверху.

— Я тоже так думал вначале, но, видишь ли… Раньше я, вообще-то, предпочитал только девиц. А теперь только тебя.

— Значит? — Сережка еле выдавил из себя, пытаясь подавить чувство стыда. 

Он не мог отрицать, что его член встает не на Сашку — его друга, а на этого странного, пугающего во всех отношениях мужчину. Но и признать это было пока страшно.

— Ты мне нравишься, — улыбнулись светло от уха до уха улыбкой, что совершенно не шла к этому вечно ехидному лицу. — Но я пока тебя торопить с ответом не буду. Понимаю, что влюбленность в ту смазливую куколку у тебя еще не прошла. Поэтому сейчас я довольствуюсь малым от тебя — сексом.

— Это ты называешь малым? А что тогда по твоему мнению большее? А, Михаил? — взорвался Серега, хотя настырные руки, оглаживающие по-хозяйски его ягодицы и бедра, не убрал.

— Весь ты… На меньшее я не согласен … И, Сережа… Зови меня настоящим именем… Юрий. Думаю, это будет сейчас более правильно.

**Конец**


End file.
